Fireworks
by DKnAK
Summary: AU. He hoped he'd still be able to see the fireworks, he'd always loved fireworks.
1. Chapter 1

_No one would ever be as cool as Nate _, Lucas thought dejectedly as he laid in bed staring at his ceiling. He had watched movers hauling boxes and furniture into the home of Tree Hill's newest residents all day. He wondered who had bought the house, if they had any kids his age. He knew no one could be as much fun as Nate. He wasn't sure what he was going to do without his best friend across the street. He knew that Nathan's family had only moved a couple of blocks away, wanting to downsize after their oldest son had left for college, but it still seemed so far away.

His dad had told him earlier that day that there was a party on Saturday at the new neighbor's house. He had said that the Sawyers, that's what he had called them, also had a kid. A little girl. What was he supposed to do with a _little girl_? His little sister, Lily, was four the last time he saw her and she didn't like to do anything cool. All she did was play dolls and dress up, he wrinkled his nose at the thought. Girls were so dumb. All the girls he knew would always giggle and whisper when him and Nate were around, if the boys ever asked them to play they'd scrunch up their face and tell them that they had cooties. He didn't have cooties. At least, he didn't _think _he had cooties. What were cooties, anyway? Girls were so confusing. No, he definitely didn't need another little girl.

He looked out his window and starred at the night sky. Saturday was the 4th of July, that meant fireworks. He hoped he'd still be able to see them with the party going on. He looked across the street and noticed a light on in the room that faced his. There was someone on the balcony, he guessed it was the little girl. He sat up and scooted closer to the window. He couldn't see her features. She was sitting on a little white wicker chair next to a white wicker table, she was writing something on a notepad. For a second he wondered if maybe she was missing her best friend too. He sat there watching her for a few minutes, when she looked up and did something a girl had never done to him before. She waved.

* * *

Saturday turned out to be a perfect North Carolina summer day. Well, if you could forget the humidity that is. It was clear and sunny, a perfect day for the beach. It was also the 4th of July, that meant fireworks. Lucas had always loved fireworks.

"Hey dad," Lucas said spotting his dad at the table reading the newspaper. "Can we go to the beach?"

Keith looked over and smiled at his son, already dressed for the day in basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt. "Not today son, we have that party at the Sawyer's tonight. We've got to go to the store and find something to take." Lucas solemnly nodded. It was days like this when Lucas thought he needed a mom. She could make something cool to take to the party and he and his dad could go shoot hoops or hang out at the beach.

He went to the living room and flopped down on the sofa to watch TV. He'd watched two episodes of Transformers before he was bored. He grabbed his ball and headed outside. He shot around for an hour while trying to think of something else he could do to make the day go by. _This is so boring _, he thought. If Nathan were here they'd be having a blast. Nathan had always been better than him at basketball but they had a lot of fun playing together. They'd play one on one or HORSE, they could play for hours and still not be ready to be done. Or they'd go to Nate's and swim in his back yard. Lucas wished he had a swimming pool in his back yard. There was plenty of room, they certainly didn't use the yard for anything. They never had parties and they didn't have a dog. He climbed up in his tree house and just sat for a while, even that wasn't as fun as it had been with Nathan.

"So, whatdaya say? Go get changed and we can head out. I figured we'd go pick you up some new shoes before we head to the grocery store." His dad had come out of the house looking for him.

"Awww, what do I need new shoes for? These are great." He said pointing the Jordan's on his feet that barely held the upper to the sole.

Keith just smiled, "I figured if I bought them people could say I at least made an effort to keep you properly clothed." They both knew that they had nothing to worry about, but Lucas also knew he'd lose this argument. So he grabbed his ball cap and they headed out the door.

* * *

Three hours later Lucas stood in front of the big white house with his dad waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Keith, how's it going?" a tall man asked as he pulled the door open.

"Not bad, Larry, how about yourself?"

"Good, good. Keith this is my wife Ana. Ana, this is Keith Scott, he lives across the street." Larry pointed to the house he was speaking of.

"Oh how nice. Is this your son?" she asked, but without giving time for response, followed with, " Why don't you run upstairs and find Peyton, she's dying of boredom or so she tells me."

Lucas followed Keith into the house filled with not quite sober adults. He walked around aimlessly for a few minutes before climbing the stairs. He didn't have a hard time finding the bedroom he'd seen the girl in earlier that week, it was the same room Nate's parents had used. He wondered briefly why she had the big room in the house.

He stopped at the door and knocked. Not getting an answer he turned the knob and waited for the onslaught of pink walls and flowered bedspreads. He stepped in and suddenly thought that maybe he was in the wrong room. This room was red. Dark red. With a big black four poster bed up against one wall. In fact, all of the furniture was black. He looked toward the far end of the room and noticed the balcony doors were open. He walked that direction and stopped when he saw her. Yup, she was definitely a girl. He took her in from the back, not really sure what to say. Her hair was long and curly and pulled back in a loose French braid. He noted that she was kinda tall, but still shorter than him, and really skinny. She had on a white sun dress and he noticed that her legs hanging out underneath kind of made her look like she was standing on toothpicks. He tried to choke the laugh that came up at the thought.

She spun around at the cough behind her. That's when he noticed her eyes. Huge green eyes. Almost like a cat. Emeralds, are what his mother would have called them. "Hi" he squeaked.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Lucas Scott, I live over there" indicating like her father had earlier. "Are you Peyton?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." He waited for her to say something and when she didn't he continued. "So, whatcha doing out here? I thought the party was downstairs."

"It's just a bunch of old people," she grumbled turning back around. That's when he noticed it; the notebook that she had been writing in the days before. Only she hadn't been writing, clearly not.

"Did you draw that?" he asked, pointing to a picture of a house that looked a lot like his own. There was a little boy in the window waving. Much like he had.

"Yeah" she again replied but flipped the book shut. "You want to go outside?"

"Can we do that?" Lucas asked.

"Why not? It's not like we're skipping town, we're just going outside."

"Your parents won't care?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him and breezily replied, "It won't take you long to figure out that my parents never care." With that she was gone, and all he could do was follow.

He followed her to the back yard and watched as she started pulling her dress off.

"What are you doing?" he thought she was nuts.

"I'm going swimming, "she looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't you want to?"

"I don't have my swim suit" he replied, disappointed. He would have brought it if he had thought that there was a chance of getting into the cool water.

"Neither do I" she replied easily as he watched her dive into the water in nothing but her underwear.

"What are you doing? Someone could walk out and see you."

"No one's going to walk out. Besides who cares?" she looked up at him innocently. Lucas just shook his head. He'd never quite met a girl like her. He stood there for a few minutes before taking off his shoes and socks and dipping them in the edge of the pool. The heat was starting to get to him. The collar of the button up shirt his dad had made him wear was starting to stick to his neck. Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled his clothes off and jumped in to join her.

They were shrieking and laughing having a blast in the warm summer night heat. True to her word, no one so much as looked out the window. All he could think was that Nathan's mom never would have let them do this. He smirked at her and went to push her head underwater. She came up sputtering, fire in her eyes as she took off after him. He headed towards the stairs with Peyton right behind him. He reached the top step of the pool when they both heard the explosion.

Peyton shrieked and Lucas laughed, knowing well what it was that had erupted. He saw the fireworks reflect off of her eyes before he pointed up. _She was such a girl, all scared_ he couldn't help but shake his head. She looked up at the night sky with her mouth hung slightly open. "What is it?" she asked in awe.

"Fireworks" he replied, both of them sitting down at the edge of the pool. "Haven't you ever seen fireworks before?"

"No. They're beautiful." She whispered.

Another round went off and Peyton grabbed his hand at the noise that they emitted. They sat there hand in hand until the show was over.

_Maybe Nathan moving wasn't such a bad thing after all_ Lucas mused before tossing Peyton back in the pool.

* * *

The rest of the summer went by quickly with Peyton around. Lucas had learned that she was seven and starting the third grade. He was going into the fifth so they would be in the same school. He secretly hoped that they would have the same recess so he could make sure the other kids didn't pick on her.

They hung out at her house a lot while her parents were away and Keith was at work. Lucas still couldn't get over that they would leave a seven year old at the house by herself. He had talked to his dad about it and Keith had told him to have her come to their house when her mom and dad were gone. So, that's just what he'd done and she'd practically lived with him since the night he met her.

He didn't mind her hanging out. She liked to watch him play basketball and hang out in his tree house, which she had dubbed "the fort". She'd drawn several pictures for him to put on the wall, saying it made it homier to have things on the walls. He didn't think it needed to be homier, but he sure wasn't going to argue with her. The night before school started they had made a pact in the fort to stay friends no matter what. He had walked her to the door that night and she held his hand tightly. He knew she hated going home. He stopped at the front door and she turned around and looked at him sweetly.

"You're my best friend, Lucas Scott. Don't forget that when you get to hang out with the big kids."

"You're my best friend too, Peyt." He looked at her like she'd gone a little crazy.

Then she leaned up and quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek. She had closed the door before he could think of anything else to say. He pressed his palm over the place her lips had been as a grin spread across his face. _Maybe all girls weren't crazy._


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas stood on Peyton's front porch anxiously waiting for her to answer the door. Today was the first day of school and he was going to walk with her so that she didn't get lost. He knocked for a third time and when she didn't answer he tried the knob. It turned effortlessly so he stepped in and called her name. No answer.

"Peyt! We've got to go. We can't be late for the first day." "Peyton, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen." He barely heard her but found her standing in front of the open fridge, her back facing him. He saw her black t-shirt and denim shorts and was again reminded of her toothpick-like legs. Only this time he didn't laugh, he knew better.

"Come on let's go." He tried again. She turned to face him, her face splotchy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'" she threw a couple of things from the fridge in her bag and closed the door. "I'm ready."

They walked the two blocks to the school in silence, promising to meet each other in front of the building when the day was over. Lucas noticed the panic in her eyes and tried to reassure her as they parted ways toward their respective classes.

* * *

"R….two more and I've beat your scrawny butt!" Nathan hollered at Lucas from the pocket of the three point line. It was lunchtime recess and both boys had made short work of their lunches to ensure plenty of time for a game of HORSE.

"Whatever Nate! I'm just going easy on you 'cause I haven't seen you all summer" Lucas threw back.

"Yeah…right" Nathan laughed. "What do you think is going on over there?" jutting his chin across the lot, behind Lucas, toward one very angry Brooke Davis.

Lucas shrugged and went to turn away from the pretty brunette he had grown up with, knowing full well that she could handle her own, until he saw Peyton standing slightly behind her. "Maybe we should check it out." He offered, already on his way across the playground.

"She is not stupid!" he heard Brooke as he neared.

"Oh yeah? Who brings _that_ for lunch?"sneered the boy. Lucas recognized him as Tim, he was in his class. "That's just plain dumb. Doesn't your momma know how to pack a lunch?"

"Shut up Tim!" Brooke, fists balled at her sides, glared at him.

"Don't worry about it Brooke" Peyton spoke softly behind her.

"Yeah, Brooke, listen to Curly" Tim smirked pulling his fingers at one of Peyton's curls. She jerked her head away just as Lucas caught up with the threesome.

"Don't touch her." He growled, pushing Tim away from the girls.

"Or what? Huh? That's what I thought. You're not going to punch me." Tim cracked a smile, leering at Lucas.

"No, but I will" smoothly came from Nathan just before his fist collided with Tim's nose.

"OWW! Man! What was that…. What the……What'd you do that for?" holding his hand to his nose trying to stop the blood.

"You don't mess with girls Tim. Leave them alone." Nathan warned before turning back to Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. "You guys ok?"

"Yeah" Brook and Lucas both agreed, each a little taken back by his outwardly protective demonstration.

"Peyton? You ok?" Lucas asked. She nodded, looking down. "Peyton?" she still wouldn't look at him. "Peyt?" He gently touched her shoulder. "Are you ok?" She looked up then and he noticed the tears in her eyes, but she nodded. "What happened?"

When Peyton didn't answer, Brooke, always one to offer up the good gossip, supplied "We were sitting here getting ready to eat lunch and Tim took Peyton's bag and threw it on the ground. He said her mom packed a dumb lunch. He teased her about her hair. I don't know why. I love her hair. It's all blond and curly. I wish I had curly blond hair…."

Lucas didn't catch the rest of what she was saying, he was looking for Peyton's lunch bag. He found it under the table. He joined Peyton where she was now sitting at the picnic table and sat her bag in front of them. He reached in to pull out her lunch and came up with only an apple and a pack of Kraft singles. "Did Tim take the rest of your lunch Peyt?" he asked.

"No." she answered quietly.

"Did you eat it?" she shook her head. "Then where is it?" he questioned, obviously bewildered.

"That's it. That's all I have." She supplied as she calmly took the apple out of his hand and took a bite out of it. He suddenly realized exactly what she had been doing in front of her fridge that morning. She was looking for something to eat. He felt bad for her but at the same time angry at her parents. Didn't they know that a seven year old couldn't take care of herself? Where were they anyway, this was the first day of school, parents were supposed to be there on the first day of school.

"Are you OK, Peyton?" Brooke asked sweetly, grabbing Peyton's hand as she and Nathan sat opposite the two blonds.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Luke this is Brooke Davis, Brooke this is Lucas Scott." She offered to the two.

"Oh, I know Lucas." Brooke replied, throwing Lucas a knowing look, much too old for her seven years. "We've known each other forever."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. "Brooke is Nathan's sister—well, kinda. This is Nathan Scott," he pointed in the direction of the brunette boy, "he's a good friend of mine. They used to live in your house." Lucas clarified.

"Oh" Peyton's eyebrows creased as she tried to put things together. "Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott….?" She looked between the boys to see if they caught where she was going with this.

They both grinned. "Just a coincidence" quipped Nathan. "We're not related."

"OK." She nodded, trying to take it all in. "What's a coincidence?"

Lucas took this one, proud that he had remembered this particular vocabulary word from the year before, "It's where two or more things happen by chance, kind of by accident."

"Like me moving into Nathan's house, and all of us meeting here?"

He frowned, but nodded his agreement. Yes, that would seem like a coincidence, but for some reason it seemed like something entirely different, he just couldn't put a word to it.

"So…. Nathan _Scott_ and Brooke _Davis_?" For that one she looked at Brooke, who was sporting a full blown smile.

"Well, you see. My dad thought that he wasn't really my dad and left, and my mom, apparently, didn't want me anyways so about three years ago she gave me to Dan and Deb, Nathan's parents." She explained it with the same enthusiasm Peyton would have expected her to use while telling her she'd just gotten a pony for her birthday, not been abandoned by her parents.

"She just _gave_ you to them?" her eyebrow cocked skeptically.

"Yup. I mean she was pretty much Lucas' mom after Karen took off and she was Nathan's mom anyway, so why not?"

She was a little surprised. She had never asked Lucas where his mom was, she just figured that she wasn't around, much like her own. "So, what, this 'Deb' is like…. a community mom?"

"Pretty much." Nathan nodded.

The bell rang signaling lunch was over. Lucas watched Peyton and Brooke, still holding hands, as they headed back to their classes, he was glad that she'd found a friend. He knew that Brooke would not only be loyal, but she'd protect Peyton like a mama bear, much the same way he would. She was also Nathan's sister and he hoped they'd all be able to hang out. He turned to Nathan as they headed toward the double doors, "So what'd you think?"

"About what?" Nathan asked, spinning the basketball on his index finger.

"About Peyton. What did you think about Peyton?"

"I don't know, she seemed really quiet." Lucas nodded, she didn't let people in easily. But _maybe they could all be friends, _he really hoped so.

Nathan bashfully shot him a sideways glance. "And she's really pretty" he whispered before darting in the door. Lucas' eyes jerked to follow Nathan's retreating form. _Maybe not._

* * *

When school got out, Lucas sat on the bench out front waiting for Peyton. What Nathan had said had been running through his head all afternoon. He didn't know why Nathan's comment irked him, but it did. It shouldn't bother him that Nathan thought Peyton was pretty, if anything he should think it was gross. I mean, girls weren't supposed to be pretty, they were supposed to be weird…right? _No._ He knew why it bothered him: because he thought the same thing the first time he saw her at the 4th of July party. He hadn't known that God made girls like that. Secretly, he was pretty sure that she was an angel, with her golden curls and big doe eyes. That's all he could figure that really made sense. Peyton Sawyer was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen- and he found her first. Nathan could find his own. _Where was Peyton anyway, school has been out for ten minutes now_, he thought to himself. He turned his head to look behind him, his face falling into a scowl when he saw her walking out with Brooke and Nathan.

"Lucas!" she called out, waving. He waved back. "Brooke invited me to come over for cookies. She said Deb makes them every year on the first day of school. Do you want to go?" He nodded, he went every year. He hoped that Deb would adopt Peyton they way she had Lucas and Brooke. By the nervous sparkle in Peyton's eyes, he thought maybe she hoped so too.

They walked the two blocks past the school to the other Scott's house and Deb opened the door to meet them. If she was surprised by the fourth "musketeer" she didn't let on. She gave all four children a big hug and asked everyone, individually, about their day. Listening to Peyton just as intently as she'd listened to the other three. Lucas smiled as he watched Peyton soak it all in. He knew that as embarrassed as she was, she was still enjoying the attention and the feeling of belonging. It was the same reason he loved Deb, she made everyone feel special, wanted even. A feeling his own mother, and Brooke and Peyton's too he imagined, had managed to strip away from him.

Deb dropped Lucas and Peyton off at Keith's in time for dinner. Keith fed both kids and Lucas told Peyton goodbye with the promise of meeting her in the morning to walk to school.

Lucas was sitting on Peyton's couch the following morning, as promised, when she came down from her room. He handed her a muffin and a brown paper bag before picking up her backpack along with his.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up the items he had placed in her hands.

"Well, that" pointing to the muffin, "is your breakfast. And that," pointing to the paper sack, "is for your lunch." He smiled at her and she shyly offered a smile in return. And such was the way they met every school day, Lucas bringing Peyton's breakfast and sack lunch, carrying her backpack as they walked, and she ate, to school.


	3. Chapter 3

The school years flew by for the close group of friends and before they knew it Nathan and Lucas were headed off to Jr. High, leaving Peyton and Brooke to fend for themselves. Neither boy worried about either girl, both knowing full well that they were more than capable of taking care of themselves among the throes of other children. Both boys made the Jr. High varsity basketball team in seventh and eighth grade and Peyton, Brooke, Keith, Deb and Dan were at every game cheering them on. Nathan and Lucas grew closer, as did Brooke and Peyton. Each considering the other as family in every sense of the word, and the three parents knew that the four were generally a package deal. The kids were ending another eventful summer, getting ready to head back to school.

"Peyton, come on. It's not every day we get invited to a high school party." Brooke whined. "Let me rephrase that" smirking, "It's not every day _you_ get invited to a high school party."

"Brooke, come on." Peyton complained emerging from the bathroom. "I look like a …." she stopped, looking at Brooke, tilting her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed together.

"What?" Brooke questioned innocently.

"What is……that?" she asked cryptically, pointing toward Brooke.

"What's what?" she questioned breezily, one hand on her hip, shrugging the other shoulder and she flipped her straight silky locks behind it.

"What's on your shirt?" She inched closer, pointing to Brooke's chest.

"There's nothing _on_ my shirt." She responded incredulous.

"OK. What's in your shirt?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"You really wanna see? I know you do." Was the giddy reply, obviously dying to share her secret. She pulled out a palm sized balloon.

Peyton held it, squeezing it lightly. "What's in it?" she asked, a little grossed out.

"Pudding! Isn't it great? I thought it gave it a more realistic texture than water. Pretty genius, huh?" She bounced toward Peyton taking the item and sticking it back in her training bra.

"Brooke…..why in the world do you have pudding stored under your shirt? They're going to have food there." Brooke rolled her eyes, was she really that dense? Yes, obviously, she was.

"It's not to eat. It's so that I look like I have….. you know" Peyton shook her head. *sigh* "Boobs, Peyton! So that I have boobs!"

"Why in the world would you want boobs?" She thought that was the most absurd thing she had ever heard.

"Because, Peyton, guys like boobs. High school boys, especially, like big boobs. Just wait and see. I'm going to have every boy there eating out of my hand before the nights over."

"Yeah" she scoffed. "Unless you pop one of those and then they'll be eating out of your shirt."

"HA! HA!" was the deadpanned reply. "You just wait until Lucas sees me with these, you'll change your tune then."

"Lucas? What does he have to do with this?"

"Honey, Lucas is a boy." Brooke looked at her through the vanity mirror while putting on some lip liner.

"I know that."

"Do you?" Peyton just widened her eyes and nodded. _What did Brooke think she was, an idiot?_

"Well, _Lucas _will like these too." Brooke sashayed past her to throw on a pair of strappy sandals. "Here, put this on." She tossed Peyton some bright red lipstick. Which is tossed to the side, she wasn't into makeup, too much work. "OK," Brooke grabbed Peyton by the arm, pulling them both in front of the full length mirror. "Let's see how we look."

Peyton studied the two of them more studiously than she normally would have. She took in her own denim mini skirt and white Boy George t-shirt, next to Brooke's white skirt and coral tank. The boobs did kind of make of a difference. She self-consciously glanced down to her own flat chest, _Did she need boobs?_

"OK. P. Sawyer, let's go make some high school boys cry", she tossed her a wink and took off out the door, leaving nothing for Peyton to do but follow.

* * *

"Hey Luke, thanks for coming early to help me set up." Nathan said, grabbing Lucas in a handshake and shoulder bump that they had determined was decidedly cool.

"Yeah, no problem. So, what's on the agenda for the night?" Lucas asked, carrying in two cases of soda.

"Oh you know, the usual." Was the reply he received, as if they did this sort of thing all of the time. Seeing how they were going to be freshmen next week and this was their first time hosting a party, 'the usual' clearly needed to be defined.

"Being?" he prompted.

"Girls, music, food……games" he wagged his eyebrows at Lucas, to which he just shook his head.

They had both thoroughly enjoyed Junior High; the freedom that it brought with changing classes, lockers, different teachers, basketball. And they were looking forward to high school for the same reasons. Nathan was convinced that the two of them were going to rule the school, not that Lucas opposed the idea, but, still, Nathan could be a little much at times.

"So, girls, huh? Like, Brooke and Peyton?" he tried to sound casual. Going to a different school had taught him that there were, well, _girls; g_irls that noticed him and flirted with him. And he liked it. A lot. He still adored his two girl-friends and looked forward to any opportunity to spend time with them, he hadn't seen them as much this summer as he would have liked to. Basketball camps had taken up a large portion of his, and Nathan's, time. But, still, there _was_ something different about other _girls_- high school girls.

He took a second to think about the two in question. Brooke Davis, the petite brunette with the bubble personality. She was like the energizer bunny, she never stopped, consequently earning herself the nickname "Tigger". She was the life of any party and he was sure, without a doubt, that this one would be no different.

Then there was Peyton…..Peyton. He'd worried about her the times that he was away. The girl who tried to be so tough on the outside, but was constantly breaking on the inside. He cursed her parents for the way they casually treated her heart, coming and going as if she were nothing more than a cat to leave food out for when they left for an extended weekend, usually longer. He often wondered if she wouldn't be better off if they'd just up and leave for good; much the way his mom had.

Karen, as he now called her, had packed her bags and those of his sister, Lily and left Lucas and his dad almost ten years ago. No goodbye, no explanation. It had hurt for a long time, but he was fine with it now. He had no hope of her coming back. Peyton's parents would come back for a couple of days before taking off again. And he knew that it killed her, because he knew that every time they came home she hoped that _this time_ they would stay.

"Yeah, them too." Lucas was shocked out of his brooding by Nathan's words.

"What?" He asked, confusion covering his face. Nathan looked up from the box of food he'd brought in from the garage.

"Brook and Peyton, they're coming too. Brook got wind of it and mom said I had to invite her. She in turn got to bring a friend so of course Peyton's coming. But when I said _girls_ I meant real girls." He explained all of this as he was setting various chips out on the table. Lucas just nodded. _When did Brooke and Peyton become something other than girls?_

* * *

The party had been in full swing for a while before Lucas caught sight of Peyton and Brooke. He was talking with, Jake, a guy he had met at one of the basketball camps and who would be going to Tree Hill High with Lucas and Nathan, when they walked by. He looked at them both, his friends, his buddies. He looked at Peyton with her long tan legs that were now less toothpick like and more…..chickeny? He smirked at the thought, more about the tongue lashing he knew he would get if she could read his mind than the actual vision that they created. She was still beautiful. Tonight she wore her hair down, long and curly- the way he secretly preferred it- to the middle of her back. Brooke caught his eye. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was different. He saw Nathan looking at the girls and caught his eye. Realization hit both of the boys at the same time and Nathan barreled out a laugh as Lucas politely chocked on his. _Brooke Davis…..you never really knew what to expect._ He figured whatever her plan was, was working because there wasn't a head that didn't turn when the girls walked by. Noting again how pretty they both were he realized that every other guy his age there definitely considered them _real_ girls.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Let's get this party going! I'm feeling some Spin the Bottle." cracked a goofy voice over the surround sound.

"Who's that?" Jake asked, using his Stewart's Root Beer bottle to point to the kid with the microphone.

"Tim" Lucas deadpanned. "The village idiot."

"Well, every town needs one, right?" he quipped, following the other kids gathering around the game bottle.

"Yeah, I guess so." Walking behind Jake and almost running into Peyton. "Hey," he caught her arm.

"Hey" she gave him a sincere smile. "Great party."

"Yeah." He agreed. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going over there." She pointed where the small group had congregated. "To play spin the bottle" she clarified, cocking an eyebrow.

He knew it was her way of challenging him, daring him to tell her not to without a word. He just stepped back and ushered her ahead of him with a sweep of his arm, hoping that she didn't kiss any of his friends that would consequently have him hearing about it for days.

Since it was getting close to the time for parents to be showing up, it was decided that the boys would spin. All of the guys had gone except for Lucas. Nathan had ended up kissing Peyton and it wasn't as bad to watch as he had thought that it would be. He had laughed at Nathan for blushing but felt bad for Peyton for the same reaction, he knew she was embarrassed and that it was probably her first kiss.

He set the bottle in motion thinking about who it would land on. There was a freckled redhead to his left he wouldn't mind trying out; or maybe the new blond across from him. Brooke kept eyeing him with her tongue stuck to the corner of her mouth and he prayed that it didn't land on her. He wasn't sure what she had stuck up her shirt but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get that close to her without laughing. He heard the "ooooooos" and glanced up, following the direction of the spout.

"Peyton" it came out as a whisper, although he hadn't meant to say it at all. He couldn't kiss Peyton. Could he? He didn't really have a choice. If her face was any indication she was having the same conversation in her head that he was. She was nervously chewing on her bottom lip waiting for his reaction. To put her at ease he got up and took the two steps across the circle to offer her his hand. Her left hand in his right he pulled her to her feet.

He placed his left hand on her hip and nervously cupped her cheek with his right. It was just a slow brush of the lips together but it sent tingles up and down his spine. He felt her hand on his cheek, it was sweet and tentative and Lucas felt himself wanting more. He pulled her a little closer to him and deepened the kiss. Then he felt it: the explosion just behind his eye lids, the shivers down his back, the goose bumps on his arms. Nathan's catcalls pulled him out of his trance and he pulled back. Her eyes were still closed, but when she opened them locking her orbs with his, he knew she'd felt it too. _Fireworks._


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh. My. God. Lucas." Nathan moaned out while flopping into the recliner, tossing a wad of trash in a perfect arch into the wastebasket across the room. "Why didn't you tell me Peyton was such a good kisser? I mean, come on. You really could have…."

"What?" Lucas spun around to face where Nathan had landed, his face incredulous "How was I supposed to know how she kissed?"

"Oh, Come on, man. Like it hasn't happened between the two of you before," Nathan scoffed as Lucas' eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Thirty minutes ago you were practically making out in the middle of the floor," pointing to the offending piece of carpet.

"We were not making out. We were all playing a game. Remember? Spin the bottle, the same _game_ that had you kissing Peyton."

"No way, dude. _We_ were playing Spin the Bottle. I don't know what the hell you and Peyton were doing, but it had nothing to do with a _game_," raising his voice over the four letter word in the same way that Lucas had.

Lucas groaned. "It was just a game. It didn't mean _anything_."

"Really? " Nathan arched his eyebrows.

"Really." Lucas defended.

"Good." He stated, his voice final. "Then you won't mind when I kiss her again. Ah, man, she is so much better than any of those other girls I kissed in Jr. High," now dreamily starring up at the ceiling.

"Nathan" he really did not want to hear about this.

"Where do you think she learned to kiss like that?" oblivious to Lucas' irritation.

"Nathan," he tried a little louder this time.

"You think someone taught her?" Wagging his eyebrows in Lucas' direction.

"NATHAN!"

"What?" he questioned, innocently. "Don't tell me you aren't thinking the same thing!" he challenged.

"Do you hear yourself? You're talking about _Peyton_, she's… she's… twelve! She's too young to have a boyfriend!"

"Dude, I didn't say anything about being her boyfriend. I said I was going to kiss her again. And, yeah, she may be….. almost thirteen, but she _definitely_ knows what she's doing."

"It's Peyton, Nate. She's like….. your _sister_." Lucas argued.

"She is NOT my sister." He had one hand held out, to make his point. "Brooke is closer to being my sister and even she is not my sister."

At the mention of Brooke both boys busted up laughing.

"What was she thinking?" Lucas questioned, shaking his head.

"What _was_ she thinking?" Nathan asked, also shaking his head. "What do you think it was? I mean, they couldn't have been real, right? Those things don't just…. pop up…. overnight…… do they?" suddenly unsure.

"No I'm pretty sure they weren't real" Lucas, glad for the change in topic, answered the question he knew the answer to. The other one he wasn't so sure. _Did they get _those_ overnight? _A new image of an older Peyton racing through his mind.

"Man. Those girls…." Nathan, again shaking his head, starred off into space and pulling Lucas from his momentary dream.

"Tell me about it." Lucas sat back on the sofa, popping the top to a can of soda. "You know they're going to be total heartbreakers when they get older." It was stated as a fact, not a question.

"Totally" the subdued reply fell from Nathans lips. It was a statement that didn't even require thought. Both boys were lost in their musings over the two pretty girls. Both fully aware of the havoc they would be evoking on Tree Hill in the years to come. Each praying that their hearts were not among the throes of others sure to be left broken.

* * *

"Soooo….Nathan AND Lucas Scott, honey you have got to tell me your secret." Brooke flopped down on her stomach next to Peyton. They were at Peyton's house on a rare night when her parents were home. Brooke was spending the night, trying to juice the details out of Peyton.

"Uggghhhh….It was a game Brooke! The bottle landed on me, no secret." Irritated that Brooke wouldn't let the matter drop.

"So which one was better?" she pressed.

"What makes you think one was better?" Peyton muttered, burying her face in the Teen Vogue in her hands. The truth was, one _was_ better. _So_ much better.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, don't play coy with me!" ripping the magazine out of Peyton's hands and tossing it behind her shoulder. At Brooke's sharp intake of breath Peyton dropped her head to her mattress. "Are you blushing!" Brooke squealed.

"No!" was her adamant reply.

"Come on P. ," Brooke whined. "You got to kiss Lucas AND Nate. The two hottest guys in Tree Hill and I had to kiss some kid named Mouth! Who, let me tell you, certainly did not get his name because he knows what to do with it, if you know what I mean. The least you could do is let me live vicariously through you." She had both of Peyton's hands in hers, a pout forming on her bottom lip.

"Fine," she sat up, crossing her legs Indian style, a smile playing at her lips. "Nathan was….."

"What, what?" Brooke was giddily bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Well, I don't know…… You know when you feed ducks and they kind of peck at the water for the bread?" Brooke nodded. "That's how Nathan's kiss was. Like he knew what he wanted, he just wasn't sure how to get it." They both laughed over this.

"And what about Lucas" Peyton caught the dreamy way Brooke said his name but she chose to ignore it.

"Lucas' was …..different." She hoped Brooke would accept that, knowing she wouldn't.

"Different, how? Different, good?"

"Definitely different good" Peyton answered with a smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh! You like Lucas!" Brooke screamed a huge smile on her face.

"I do not!" Peyton defended.

"You, so, totally do!" Brooke was standing on the bed, hovering over Peyton by this point.

"Brooke, shut up. I do not. He's…. my best friend."

"Uh huh" she deadpanned.

"Brooke, seriously. It's Lucas. He wouldn't be into me like that." Peyton tried to reason.

"Right, because a gorgeous leggy blond is _so_ not his thing." Peyton decided to ignore her sarcasm as Brooke dropped back to the bed causing them both to bounce.

"Brooke, come on. Lucas is just a friend."

"A really HOT friend, who, by the way, brought you breakfast AND made you lunch every day before school, even when he was going to a different school!"

"He was being a good friend, Brooke. Nothing more."

"Well I've known him a lot longer than he's known you. If he should be a good friend to anybody it should be me. But have I ever gotten a muffin from him? No. Has he ever packed my lunch? No. Has he ever carried my book bag to and from school? Nope. Nada. Not once to any of those- and a thousand others that he would do for you, but never think of doing for me." She tapped an index finger to her chin, come to think of it maybe she should mention that to Lucas. "He does it for you because he sees you as more than a friend."

"Well, maybe he just feels sorry for me." Peyton tried justifying that fact to Brooke, just like she had to herself everyday for the past four years.

"Right, I'm sure that's it. Because Lucas doesn't have enough going on in his own life to feel sorry for." She let the matter drop. Peyton may have a point. Part of Lucas just might feel sorry for part of Peyton, but she had a feeling that the other part, the much bigger part, felt a lot more than that.

"So Blondie," Brooke chirped picking the magazine back up off the floor and joining Peyton against the pillows at the head of the bed, "Let's find you a new style."

"For what?" Peyton furrowed her eyebrows.

"For your man," Brooke shot out with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Peyton moaned. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Neither Lucas nor Peyton had broached the subject of the kiss. Lucas, embarrassed of his feelings toward someone so young, and Peyton, convinced that Lucas was just playing the game, both decided to bury it and pretend it never happened. It had been a week since the party and was now the weekend before school started. Lucas and Peyton were hanging out, walking aimlessly in the field behind her house.

"Where did you get those shoes?" Lucas pointed down to Peyton's feet.

"What's wrong with my shoes?" Peyton asked, look over at him.

"It looks like you've got two black boats tied over your feet," he teased.

"Oh, right. Well, they're called Converse, and I happen to like them." She paused, smirking. "At least I can change my shoes, but you're stuck with that hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" he frowned back.

"Nothing. If you like looking like a poodles ass. Seriously, Luke, it looks like someone stuck a bowl on your head and shaved off whatever was left." She was serious.

He mocked a hurt expression. "That gets me right here, Peyt. Right here." He was tapping his palm to his heart. "So where are we anyway?" He didn't notice any of their surroundings.

"Tucker's Dairy Farm. You know, that farm just past the greenbelt behind my house." He nodded. "I guess the Tuckers sold it to a new family. The James', they're only using the front pasture by their house. I overheard them telling my dad that we could use the land for picnic's or whatever." She scoffed, _like that would ever happen_. "Anyway, there aren't any cows over here."

They had stopped in front of a large pond. Or was it a small lake? Lucas wasn't sure, he contemplated over the difference between the two. Turning around to ask Peyton what she thought when he suddenly realized she had stripped down to her underwear. He shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips as she jumped off of a rock into the cool water. _Some things never change._

"Hey Bowl-er boy!" He heard her yell, yanking him out of his trance. "You just gunna stand there?" He smiled at her and quickly stripped off his clothes before cannon balling into the deep water. The water was colder than he had expected, but the shrieks he heard come out of her mouth from the waves his splash had created was more than worth the initial shock.

They played around for a couple of hours, enjoying the companionship they had each come to rely on. Eventually they crawled out of the cool water onto the shore to dry off in the sticky summer heat. They dressed slowly and started walking back toward their houses. Lucas noted the dark clouds coming in to the sky above them. "Looks like rain," he pointed out.

"You think it'll be a storm?" he heard the uneasiness in her voice. Peyton Sawyer did not like storms.

"I don't know," he told her honestly, throwing an arm over her shoulders as their feet beat out a steady rhythm. She put her arm around his waist and looked up at him with an adoring smile. He had had an amazing summer hanging out with Nathan and attending various basketball camps around North Carolina, but he had missed this- just the two of them. The one-on-one togetherness where they could so easily be themselves. There were no coaches to prove himself to, no boys to beat, no girls to impress- just Peyton.

He dropped her off at her door with a kiss to her forehead making her promise to come over in the morning for the traditional morning before school pancake breakfast that Keith was sure to prepare. He went home and took a shower getting ready for bed. He heard the thunder outside and paused to unlock his window before crawling under the sheets. He wondered how long she would hold off this time.

He didn't have long to muse over it for he soon heard the unmistakable sound of wood sliding against wood as the window was lifted then closed. He heard her shuffle around the foot of his bed, presumably shedding whatever outer gear she had donned, before slipping under the blankets next to him. Neither spoke a word as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest, comforting her and protecting her in the only way that he knew how. He waited for her breathing to even out before letting himself slip off into slumber, making a mental note to tell his dad that he had changed his mind about wanting a bigger bed and thinking for the first time ever that her parents always being gone might not be such a bad thing after all.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi….sorry. I know I promised that I would update frequently, but somewhere between school and friends…..life, things just got hectic. I forgot. But, I promise to be more proactive about getting this done. That being said, what's new? Well, it's a new school year, believe it or not. I am officially in high school! Or at least, I will be this time tomorrow. Brooke and I went shopping to pick out the perfect outfits. I think she's been waiting for this day since kindergarten. And you _would not believe_ what she is wearing tomorrow! Let's just say she'll be leaving little to the imagination.

I don't really know what got into her this summer. All she talks about are boys, boys, shoes, boys. It's enough to drive a girl crazy. And I think she's got a crush on Lucas. Yeah, I know, bummer. She swears she doesn't, but I'm pretty sure she's lying. I think he'd probably be, totally, in to her, too. And that's ok. Right? I mean, I should be happy for them. If….there was…. in fact….a _them. _Thank God there's not.

So, Lucas. We're still friends. Best friends. But he's a Junior this year and I'm just a freshman, so …. I'm pretty sure that's the way things will stay. I'm not really sure when I started hoping we'd be more, but somewhere along the way it happened. He tells me all the time "You're my best friend, Peyt" and I love him for that, I do, but it kinda sucks, ya know? Anyhow, he and Nate have been gone pretty much ALLL summer. They went to a basketball boot camp in Florida. Their plane is supposed to get in around midnight, so I won't even see him before he picks me up tomorrow. I guess being the best friend isn't all bad. I'll be one of the few freshmen who don't have to ride the bus.

Well, I guess that's it for now. Bye."

Deciding that she couldn't wait until Monday morning to see Lucas, Peyton stretched herself out on his bed awaiting his arrival. She knew his plane wasn't due in until late and she would probably pay for it in the morning. But what was one sleep deprived day compared to getting to see your best friend?

"Peyt?" she wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but his husky voice woke her up. She rolled over to face the direction from whence it came.

"Hey Luke" she whispered groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What are you doing here? It's late?" he hadn't yet turned the lights on, having seen her curled up on his bed when he opened the door. She could hear the smile in his voice. She pushed herself up dangling her legs over the side of the bed.

"I wanted to see you before school started. I missed you."

He sat down next to her draping his arm over her shoulders and pulling her in to a tight hug. "I missed you, too." He knew she should be in bed, with school starting tomorrow, but he really was glad she had stayed up. He really had missed her.

She smiled at his words even as she pulled away from his embrace, lying herself back down on his bed. "So, tell me all about it." She encouraged.

"Ah, come on, you're tired, I can tell you about it tomorrow."

"No I'm not." She argued even as she tried to hide a yawn, earning herself a signature smirk. "I haven't seen you all summer. You're my best friend, tell me what you did."

"Yeah, well, _best friend_, I'm tired." He gave her a soft smile as he spread out beside her, facing her. "Why don't we both go to sleep and we can talk later?" she nodded her consent, hearing the sleep in his voice, even as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in to him. They both fell asleep almost instantly and when Lucas woke up to his alarm a few hours later Peyton was gone. He smiled to himself thinking of the blonde as he got dressed for the day. And as tradition would have it he grabbed her a chocolate chip muffin, wrapped it in plastic wrap and made her lunch before walking across the street to pick her up.

"Lucas? Are you still here?" Peyton hollered into the hall, the fall of her sophomore year, as she let herself in his front door. "Lucas?"

"Whoa! " Nathan let out a whistle as she walked into the living room, "Look at you. I didn't realize it was already Halloween again." He gave her pleats a playful tug. She rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore his remark. Nathan took in her uniform, "I thought the point of a skirt was so you didn't have to wear pants?" She had her warm-up pants on under her skirt and her jacket on over her shell. Brooke had somehow managed to talk Peyton into trying out for cheerleading last year and they had been the only two freshmen to make the squad. Brooke, conniving as she had become, had somehow even managed to secure the spot as captain for herself. Tonight was the first game of the season this year. Originally she was going to walk, but since it was raining, she was hoping Lucas was still home so she could catch a ride with him.

"It's raining outside. Can you give me a ride?" she looked to Nathan for a response.

"Sure." She spun around to see Lucas standing behind her, arms crossed as he studied her, casually leaning against a wall. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, Brooke wants us to finish getting ready there." She said leading the way out of the house to Lucas' Mustang.

The other players and cheerleaders were just starting to arrive when the three got to the school. "I'll see you after the game," She threw a 'good luck' at the two boys as she bounded out of the car towards the gym.

"I still can't believe Peyton's a cheerleader." Lucas stated as the boys walked into the gym.

"I know, right. I mean, Brooke, I understand, but Peyton. She's gotta be the least cheery person I know."

"Ah, she's not that bad, you just don't know her as well as I do."

"Lucas, no one knows her as well as you do. At least, not yet" he was looking over to the corner of the gym where the girls were stretching, Jake Jagelski was talking to Peyton. "I saw that" Nathan smirked.

"Saw what?" Lucas questioned, not taking his eyes off of the two in the corner.

"That frown" he smiled.

Lucas didn't try to deny it. "So what? I can't be protective? I can't worry about her?"

"Yeah, you can, but you don't have to. Jake is a good guy, and Peyton's a smart girl. Plus, I'm pretty sure she's not interested in him," trying to subtly point out the obvious.

"I know, but even good guys break hearts." Lucas whispered. Nathan nodded his agreement.

"You know when the girls started going here I thought they'd lean on us more, you know? Like, we would have to introduce them to our friends, because we were the popular guys. Who would have thought they'd end up the most popular girls in school?" Lucas asked as they slowly walked over towards the squad.

"Ummm…_everybody_?" Nathan looked at him like he had lost his mind. Anybody who knew the girls, knew they were special. But he understood where Lucas was coming from, when Brooke and Peyton started Tree Hill High they took over by storm. They were no longer Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer, they were now _Brooke Davis _and _Peyton Sawyer_, girls older and younger alike aspiring to be like them, to look like them, to act like them. The girls took it all in stride. Well, Peyton took it in stride for the most part ignoring and trying to downplay all the drama. Brooke ate it up and played it up. She had turned into your stereotypical high school cheerleader, and the other three had learned to step back and watch- not argue. Both boys knew they should feel privileged to be a part of their inner circle.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Lucas asked Jake as they approached the duo, trying to inconspicuously interrupt whatever conversation they had going on. "You ready for the game?"

"Yeah. I am. Getting ready to start warming up. I'll see you later Peyton."

"Bye Jake." She waved.

"You ready for your first game of the year?" Lucas turned his attention to Peyton.

"I guess. I'm kinda nervous" she confided. And he loved it, because he knew he was probably the only one she had told that too.

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke yelled out. "Why do you still have your warm ups on? We have to go over the routine and do the numbers!"

"Numbers?" Lucas questioned as Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke's outburst.

"Yeah, we each have a player for the year, kind of our 'special player' and Brooke's having us paint their number on our cheek." She explained as she pulled off her warm- ups.

"Wow," Lucas breathed as she stripped of her jacket and pants, revealing the tanned tone skin of her bare midriff and long, long legs. _Definitely not chickeny._

"I know right, like we're not going to be cheering for them enough already, now we have to brand ourselves with their numbers" her caustic tone assuming he was referring to Brooke's Nazi like role as captain. She glanced up to see his face only to notice his attention was drawn elsewhere. "Luke?" it came out as a laugh and his cheeks turned red at being caught.

"I-I should go warm up with the guys." He stuttered.

"Ok-ay." He could hear the amusement in her voice. "I've gotta go too or Brooke'll have my head. If I don't see you again before the game, good luck. Oh! And I'm sleeping over at Brooke's so I don't need a ride home." She said all of this as she walked out the door and he couldn't help but notice how her hips swayed with the movement. He shook his head as if to clear it and went to join his team.

The Tree Hill Ravens were lined up in the back hallway awaiting their grand entrance before the game started. Nathan and Lucas, as co-captains, were at the front of the line; the opposing team, the Wilmington Wolverines, on the other side of the wide hallway. This was one of Lucas' favorite parts, where they all ran out in a line with the loud music and the noise from the crowd. He watched as the cheerleaders made their way towards them to take their places in front of the door. Unfortunately, the other team also took notice.

A particularly cocky player with a leering smile stepped out and grabbed one of the girls by the wrist, just firm enough to get her attention. It was Peyton. _Of course it was Peyton_. Lucas stepped forward to defend her as Nathan smirked at what he knew was coming.

"I see you're wearing my number. I'm Mark" he flashed her a large knowing smile. Lucas shook his head at the guys pomposity and snaked his hand around Peyton's waist possessively as he came up behind her, noticing the number three painted in blue and white on her right cheek. He would have smiled if he wasn't so pissed off.

Peyton didn't have to turn around to know who's arm was around her, she wasn't surprised that he was there. He reminded her a lot of a mother moose, always coming out of nowhere to save her. "Actually," she replied flirtatiously, turning her whole body and leaning into Lucas' still looking at the guy, _Mark_, "I'm wearing his." She placed her hand on Lucas' chest and turning towards him she placed a chaste kiss on his Adam's apple. "Good luck, baby," she whispered seductively, then giving him a brazen wink she swayed out to the gym. Jaws dropped from both sides of the hallway and Lucas was suddenly immensely proud that she had that affect. He tried to hide his surprise over the display, knowing it would just fuel the other guy, as he gave him a warning glare.

As Lucas resumed his position in line he heard Nathan's shocked whisper of, "What the _hell_ was _that_?"

"I wish I knew," was Lucas' reply, running his hand over his head and down his neck. "You ready for this?" his attitude changing as he picked up one of the balls started leading the team onto the court. The cheerleaders chanting, the crowd cheering, the music blaring, it was game time and he couldn't think about anything else right now.

It was the end of the fourth quarter and the teams were tied. It was up to Nathan and Lucas to bring the team home to victory. They called out their play and Lucas ran to take his spot at the far end of the court, under their goal.

"Hey, Broody! Win this game and I bet Peyton will make it worth your while," Brooke yelled across the floor. He tried to ignore her.

"Brooke" he heard Peyton's indignant response.

"Davis, stop screwing with my players" Coach Whitey bellowed out from the sidelines. But all Lucas' mind could focus on was the word "screwing" and the brief images that it brought to his mind were enough to make him miss the pass. Whitey threw his clip board as the ref blew his whistle. Lucas dropped his head in embarrassment, he should have had that. He looked up and caught Peyton's eyes.

"Nice hands," she threw at him, a smile in her eyes.

He smirked at her as he started backing away, "Nice legs." He threw back, his smile widening as her face flushed.

They ended up winning by two- no thanks to the blonde haired Scott. By the time that the game was over Lucas was convinced that the concept of having cheerleaders was thought up as a form of retaliation by an opposing team. Because they may have been cheering for the Ravens, but Lucas Scott was convinced that Peyton Sawyer was definitely an asset to the other team.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, where have you been?" Peyton asked as Brooke approached the bleachers where Peyton had been waiting for the last forty five minutes since the game had been over. Brooke giggled, only fueling her anger. "Brooke!"

"Sorry," she obviously wasn't. "Guess who I was talking to. I'll tell you. Mark!"

Peyton took a minute. Clearly she didn't mean…..no…."Brooke?"

Another giggle. "Peyton, he's gorgeous! He's coming over tonight." The bubbly brunette breathlessly rasped out the information.

"Brooke. I do not want to see him all night. He's a jerk!"

"Well, you don't have to. Look, Nathan is staying at Tim's and Deb and Dan are gone…. I thought maybe I could get a rain check on the sleepover." She gave Peyton a pout.

"You're ditching me for some guy you just met? What happened to 'Hoes over Bros'?" Peyton exasperated.

"Well this hoe is getting under that bro, so you need to find another way home. See you later P. Sawyer." She bounded out of the gym.

_I cannot believe her!_ _Friends don't just ditch each other for some guy!_ Brooke had changed a lot over the past two years. Boys taking higher priority in her life than….just about everything. Peyton figured it was her way of coping with her abandonment issues. Not that this was the appropriate way to 'deal'. Pushing herself up off of the bleachers, she headed for the double doors. Walking into the darkness outside, she pulled her light jacket tighter around her body. The rain from earlier had left the air crisp and cool.

She had only gotten about three blocks when a small pick up slowed beside her. She felt panic in the pit of her stomach until she heard Jake's voice call out from the passenger window. She turned to face him, shoulders trembling from the cold.

"Peyt? You need a ride?" concern evident in his voice.

"No. No, I'm ok. It's just a few more blocks." She forced her most convincing smile.

"Peyton. You're shaking, get in the car." He watched as she rolled her eyes and suppressed his grin when she opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat. They rode in silence as he drove to her house. Pulling into her drive way, it dawned on Peyton that he had never been there before.

"How did you know where I lived?" she asked.

Jake shrugged, "I dunno. I've been to Lucas' house before, and everyone knows you live across from him. It's not rocket science." He cocked a smile. She nodded as she pulled on the handle and climbed out of the car. "Hey, Peyt" he stopped her before she closed the door.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go out sometime? To a movie or something?" the nervousness in his voice made her smile.

"Sure. That would be fun." He nodded somewhat shyly as she closed the door and walked up the path to her entry. She turned and waved before slipping inside.

Jake drove off smiling like an idiot. Peyton Sawyer just agreed to go on a date with him, Jake Jagelski. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. _Well, maybe not the world, but most definitely Tree Hill._

Peyton made her way to her room. Grabbing her pajamas she headed to the bathroom for a hot shower. She noted how cold the weather had suddenly turned. It wouldn't be too much longer before winter set in. Playing with the knobs she got the water to an acceptable temperature before climbing in. She let the hot spray wash off the unpleasant memories of the day. The encounter with Mark. The episode with Brooke. Then she thought about her ride with Jake and decided that maybe that nights' turn of events wasn't all bad.

* * *

Lucas walked out of the shower into his bedroom and glanced out the window, noticing the S-10 pulling up at Peyton's house immediately. He pulled on a pair of flannel pants and a T-shirt as he wondered what Jagelski was doing over there- Peyton was at Brooke's. He watched bewildered as the curly headed blonde climbed out of the truck, pausing for a moment, then nodding her agreement to something before walking into the house. _She lied to me_. Was the only thought that ran through his mind. _I can't believe she lied to me_. If she didn't want to ride home with him, fine, but she could have been honest about it. The realization stung. Without thought he headed toward her house, intent on an explanation, if not an apology.

* * *

A cloud of steam followed Peyton out of the bathroom like a cloud. She was just a little surprised to see Lucas on her bed, lying on his back staring up at the ceiling; his eyes turning to focus on her as she made her way from the adjoining bathroom. He took note of her clingy tank top and little shorts and wondered if someone up there in the powers that be was trying to mess with his head, he looked back up at the ceiling.

"Hey" she said as she crawled up the bed, stretching out on her side, beside him. "That was a pretty good game." He didn't say anything, didn't move. "I mean, yeah, you didn't play your best, but it was the first game. It was just nerves." Still nothing. "Lucas? Are you ok?" He turned his head slightly, blue eyes boring into green. "Are you mad about that guy from Wilmington? I- I'm sorry, Luke. I shouldn't have been so bold. I just, I wasn't thinking…."

"Peyton." He interrupted her. She stopped. "That guy. Mark. He was a- a jerk, Peyton. He had not right to touch you or talk to you like that. You can use me as your escape goat anytime you want." He, finally, offered a small crocked smile. He looked down at the bed, playing with an imaginary piece of lint, "So, uh, what happened with Brooke?" he questioned quietly.

"Uggghh" she groaned out loudly. "Brooke" she said sharply, "decided that my company wasn't exactly what she was _craving_ tonight." Lucas stared at her blankly. "Apparently, because I don't have a dick, I wasn't going to be of any use for her" she spit out.

Lucas almost choked at her admission, glad that he hadn't walked in with blatant accusations. He rolled onto his side to face her fully but she continued. "You'll never guess who my _replacement_ is. Mark, the _Mark_…..uuuggghh" she groaned again, "this is so annoying."

"Peyt. Come on. It's Brooke. You could have been the Queen and she would have rescheduled." He paused. "So, if you weren't with Brooke, how'd you get home?" He knew the answer obviously, that's why he was lying on her bed waiting for her to get out of the shower to begin with, he just needed to hear it from her mouth.

"Jake. I was walking, but then he pulled up and offered me a ride, so he brought me home." She said this quietly. "He's really a nice guy, Luke." He noticed the small half smile on her lips.

"Well, I'm glad he was there. You shouldn't be walking home in the dark. Why didn't you call me? You know I would have gone back for you."

"I know. But I was mad at Brooke, I wasn't really thinking." She paused. "He asked me out" her smile grew.

"Who?" he feigned ignorance.

"Jake. When he dropped me off. He asked if I wanted to go see a movie or something."

"And what did you say?" careful to keep his tone casual.

"Well, I said sure. I mean he's a nice guy right?" Lucas nodded.

"So, what, you're like, _dating_ him now?" _so much for casual_, he thought.

"No. Would it be so bad if I were?" she wasn't defensive, just curious.

"I don't know. I mean, it's Jake. Don't you think it'd be a little weird? He's a lot older than you."

She scoffed. "Luke, he's barely two years older than me. People date all the time with a bigger gap than that. It's _Jake_. How would that be weird? We've known him for years. He's a great guy." Pausing for effect, she arched an eyebrow before adding, "Plus he's _really_ hot."

He couldn't help the scowl that covered his face. "OK. I'm not Brooke. I don't want to know about Jake's hottie rating. It's just…..he's in my class Peyt. Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"Weird for who Luke?" getting aggravated, "me or you?"

"I don't know Peyton! Everybody. I mean, it'd be like me dating you." He gestured between the two of them.

"What's wrong with that?" she spewed. "Lucas, people date all the time. It's not like he's 40. Plus, I'm pretty sure, tonight, everyone was A- OK with the idea of us being together!" she fumed.

She was right, of course she was right. He knew that. Peyton Sawyer was probably the lead in many a wet dream tonight because of the stunt in the hallway earlier. "It's different, Peyton, you and me." He tried reasoning.

"How?" it was quiet, but he heard it.

He'd hurt her just now and that realization sliced through him. He threw his right arm around her and pulled her flush against him. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he wrapped her in a hug. "I don't know what's wrong with me tonight. You're right, Jake's a good guy."

"It's ok," she sighed and buried her face in his shirt. "You've had a rough night with the game and everything…. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even brought it up."

He shook his head in the negative, "Nut-uh" he muttered. "You can talk to me about anything. I _want_ you to talk to me about everything. OK? Alright? I'll even listen to hotness of every guy in Tree Hill if I have to" she snorted a laugh, he felt her head bob against his chest and he tightened his grip a little. "I guess…..I guess I'm just worried that I'll lose you. That we'll lose this," he squeezed her again.

"Luke," her voice soft. "You could never lose me. You're my best friend, Lucas Scott, and don't you forget it," her voice acknowledging the sentiment behind those words. "You're stuck with me." The last statement was hushed, and something about it put him at east.

"So," she abruptly pulled back, knocking his chin in the process. "Oh, I'm sorry." She grimaced as she placed a cool hand under his chin. He just shook his head and smiled, his arms still around her waist, she could be such a klutz.

"So….what?" he questioned.

"So….are we just going to mope around here all night, or are we going to do something?" she questioned, sitting up. She straightened her legs out in front of her and effortlessly reached forward stretching the tips of her fingers well past her toes.

Lucas watched as the muscles in her legs flexed in appreciation of the movement, then pulled his eyes back to hers. "I don't know, what do you wanna do?" His gaze shifted back to her toned calves and somewhere in the back of his mind his subconscious told him that those legs would get him into a lot of trouble.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She pulled back up.

Lucas nodded and began dragging his body off of the bed. "You get the snacks, I'll pick the movie."

Peyton pouted, "You always pick the movie."

"And you always like it" he smirked back.

She smiled in submission and headed towards the kitchen. When she walked into the living room, arms laden with popcorn, cookies, candy and soda, Lucas was popping a disc into the DVD player. "A little help would be nice," she mumbled around the box of Goobers in her mouth. He looked up and smirked, grabbing the box out of her mouth along with the bowl of popcorn and box of cookies. They laid their goods on the coffee table and Peyton fell back on the sofa.

Lucas could only laugh when he turned around to join her. She had snuggled into a little ball on the sofa, a blanket cocooned tightly around her with just her eyes and nose peeking out.

"What are we watching?" he heard muffled from behind the red and white checked fleece covering her mouth.

"You'll see" he said as he reached to turn off the lights and sat down beside her. He draped his arm over the back of the couch behind her and she curled into him, just like he knew she would. A look of determination covered his face, this is how it always was. They were Lucas and Peyton. He'd be damned if he let Jake get in the way of that.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas looked up from the Biology lesson he was studying as he heard someone stomping through his house. He was pretty sure he knew what was about to happen.

FLASHBACK

"_Dude, man, what's going on?" Jake asked as his back came in contact with the wall of the boy's locker room._

"_You going out with Peyton?" he heard the anger in Lucas' voice as his grip tightened around the front of Jake's flannel. He could practically feel the jealously radiating off of him. He knew that Lucas had a thing for Peyton. Hell, with the exception of maybe Lucas and Peyton themselves, the entire school knew Lucas had a thing for Peyton. So the jealously wasn't all that surprising. The outburst of anger from the typically levelheaded blond, however, wasn't quite anticipated._

"_That's the plan." Jake answered evenly, honestly. "This weekend, after the game, you know, ice cream or something." He relaxed a little as he felt Lucas' grasp loosen slightly. "Just something small, innocent." He winced as he was roughly pushed a little farther up the wall._

"_Innocent?" Lucas seethed. "Innocent. She _is_ innocent." He stated, nodding his head to push the point. "And I swear to god if you lay one finger on her in anything _other_ than innocence I will skin you alive."_

_Jake looked to Nathan, who had walked up behind Lucas, and gave a small breath of relief knowing that he would pull Lucas to his senses. But Nathan just crossed his arms over his chest, silently stating that he would help the blond make good on his promise should there be a need._

"_Come on man you can't tell Peyton who she can and can't date." Jake tried reasoning._

"_You're right I can't" Lucas relented, a thought coming to him only seconds before it left his mouth, "But as captain of this team I can make it damn hard for _you_ to date her." He offered, releasing Jake from his hold. He knew if he kept him there any longer he was probably going to hit him and that certainly wouldn't help._

"_What?" Jake asked, obviously skeptical. "How would you do that?"_

"_As of today, no member of _my_ team will date any cheerleader of the Tree Hill High Ravens." He briefly looked to Nathan for confirmation, opting to ignore his pursed lips and burning glare. He made sure his eyes met those of every team member who had gathered around them, waiting for their nod of confirmation that they had heard him, weather they agreed with him or not. He knew he was probably digging his own grave, but that was his prerogative, right?_

"_You can't be serious?" Jake laughed. "You're willing to anger the entire team to keep Peyton from seeing someone just because you won't man up and tell her how you feel?"_

"_No. I'm willing to risk angering the entire team to better our chances at a State Championship. A State Championship that I'm pretty sure everyone in here wants." He paused to look around, and seeing several nods of confirmation, continued, " I don't want the team wasting time worrying about girls when they should be worrying about plays." He stated simply. "Besides, as far as I know, no one on the team has a girlfriend anyway." He heard someone clear their throat and added, "a steady girlfriend", leveling Nathan with a look._

"_So what we're just not supposed to be into girls now?" from Tim, ever the idiot._

"_No, Tim. You can still be in to girls I just don't want you harassing the cheerleaders."_

"_Dating doesn't mean harassing, you know that right?" Aaron, a small forward, directed his question to their captain although his glare never left Jake. Lucas noticed and forced down a smile. _

"_Yes, Aaron, I know that." Lucas confirmed. "But the girls have a lot going on right now too. They have that Sparkle….thing and I'm sure Brooke would appreciate it if they focused on that."_

_Suddenly Nathan burst out laughing, several other players following suit. "Dude when Brooke finds out, that's going to be your ass against a wall."_

END OF FLASHBACK

An amused smile crept across his mouth as Peyton stormed into his room. _All curly hair and venom_ the thought made him chuckle, obviously the wrong move.

"What the hell Lucas!" Peyton exclaimed slamming the bedroom door behind her. She chose to ignore the other occupants of the room, Nathan and a petite curvy brunette she'd never seen before, focusing her wrath solely on Lucas.

"Ummm… Hey Peyt. Come on in. This is Haley James, she lives- " pointing to the girl in the corner.

"Threatening Jake. Really!? I thought he was your friend?" she interrupted.

"He's not my friend." Raising a hand in her direction as he rose from his position on his bed.

"He's on the basketball team," feeling the need to point out the obvious.

"That doesn't make him my friend" he argued.

"Since when?" throwing her hands up in exasperation.

_Since he hit on my girl_ he thought silently. "We've never really been that close. I don't know. Look, Peyton, I'm just looking out for you…..and the team….or squad – both. I would have done the same thing if Nathan wanted to take you out. Or whoever out."

"Nathan and I go out all the time!"

"That's different" he stated evenly.

"How?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow, a typical Peyton Sawyer pissed off stance.

"I don't know it just is. Nathan's…. Nathan's not going to ….."

"What? Kiss me?" she hissed

"Dude man," Nathan, who had been following the conversation back and forth, spoke up, "I would definitely kiss Peyton." He smirked, enjoying the glare he received from Lucas' side of the room. Not so much the one he got from Peyton's. "Not…that…she… would let me" he offered in Peyton's direction.

Haley watched as the six foot two inch boy shrunk back into his corner of the room, saying a lot about the brunette; saying even more about the curly blond. She smiled, this could be fun.

"So you're going to punish the entire team because of some big brother complex? I'm not a little girl Luke! I can date who and when I want!"

"I know Peyton, I know. Look, I just…. Can we just talk about this somewhere else?"

"No. I think we should talk about this now," her chin jutting out just a little, giving full view of her stubborn streak. Had her anger been directed toward anyone else, he would have laughed.

"Hey, Luke. " Haley spoke up for the first time, not cowering under the daggering look Peyton sent her. She held up both hands signaling her neutral stance, "I'm going to take off. I'll just go over the rest of this on my own. But thanks." She gathered her books and slipped out the door telling Peyton it was nice meeting her.

"Actually I think I'll go too." Nathan stood up. "Good luck man," Nathan said with a grin as he followed Haley out the door.

Lucas raked his hand over his head as he tried to find the right words.

"Who was that?" Peyton asked, her tone not one he was sure he'd ever heard before.

"Who?" Lucas asked looking around, genuinely confused.

"_Haley_?" her head bobbling slightly from side to side as she said the name.

"Haley? She's….new. Her family lives behind you, she and her brothers and sisters were homeschooled but now she's the only one living at home so she started public. I guess her mom wanted a break. I think you would like her, she's really nice."

"So I can't date anyone but you can? How does that work?" she shot vehemently.

"What? I'm not dating anyone." Clarity suddenly setting in, "I'm not dating Haley James. Nathan may be …._seeing_ her but he's not dating her either. Peyton, I just think the guys on the team need to focus on the game. It's nothing personal." He shrugged a shoulder as he tried to calmly sit himself on the edge of his bed. He lowered his eyes to gather his thoughts but her black heeled boots caught his attention. As his gaze followed them up her legs and the way they snuggly enclosed her calves over her jeans he decided they must be new because he most definitely would have noticed them before. He raised his head to ask her but when his blue eyes met her flashing emeralds he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"So, let me get this straight." She started, one forearm rising from her chest to point a finger skyward, "the Tree Hill High _cheerleaders_ can't date the Tree Hill High _basketball players_ but all are free to date anyone off of either team?"

_Shit_ "Ri-ight. I can't control what goes on outside of the team, but I spoke with Whitey and he thinks this is a great idea. He supports it 100%." He responded before cleverly adding, "I am encouraging my players not to date anyone until after the season is over and I would encourage Brooke to do the same. You know, just to keep the focus."

"Do you honestly think that by telling teenage- high school- boys not to look at teenage- high school- girls they're just going to …. do it?"

"No. But I'm hoping that as their captain, and with Whitey as their coach, they will respect us enough and trust us enough to comply with it."

"OK" she nodded, slowly walking towards him.

"OK?" he questioned, "that's, that's it?"

"Yeah" she nodded, then placing a hand on each of his thighs, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You know Brooke's gunna shit a brick when she finds out." With that they both fell on the bed laughing, together.

* * *

"Lucas Scott, the bane of my existence" Brooke drawled as she caught up with him in the hallway three weeks later, hooking an arm within his.

"Oh come on Brooke, it's not that bad," Lucas smiled, charming as always. Brooke had taken it better than he had expected. He had gone to her house the night of the 'Peyton Encounter' as he now calls it, and explained his reasoning behind it. His official reason that is, which she, of course, saw right through. She told him that she understood his motives and hoped that Jake wouldn't have to put up with too much harassment. When he had questioned her she simply shrugged her shoulders and stated that everyone else knew better than to mess with _his girl_ and they would surely condemn Jake for his poor judgment. Lucas had just laughed, but Brooke had been right. Not one guy on his team had said a negative word to him about his decision and for that he had been grateful, he didn't want anyone privy to the real reason, although he suspected most of them were.

Brooke did chastise him, however, for not opening up to Peyton to begin with and telling her how he felt. He had told her that he didn't see a need. They had a great relationship most of the time and he didn't want to ruin that. Brooke had told him that she was pretty sure that Peyton would reciprocate his feelings if she knew about them but _pretty sure_ wasn't a strong enough foundation to risk rocking their friendship over.

"Not that bad?" Brooke stopped their walk in front of the boy's locker room. "Do you realize that because of your insecurities, I haven't had sex in three weeks?"

Lucas cringed, "Not my fault. I only said the basketball players, Brooke. There are still the baseball players, the football players, the…band? There are hundreds of other guys in the school. Although I'm sure you know that" he smirked.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. And you know I can't be seen with those other gym rats, it's basketball season and as captain of the cheerleading squad it is my civic duty to be dating the hottest guy on the _basketball _team_._"

"Well, I'm flattered Brooke, really, but- ooph" he stopped when the back of her palm hit his chest.

"Not you. I'm talking about Aaron." She said dreamily, "your new small forward. Have you _seen_ him?"

"Um, yeah I have actually." Lucas said as he slowly backed towards the door of the locker room. "Apparently a lot more of him then you're going to." He shot through the door to avoid the back of her hand again. Poking his head out slightly to see her still standing there he opened his mouth again, "I'll tell you this though," he whispered, motioning her over to him with a nod of his head, Brooke always one to be pulled toward good gossip complied, "He's the _small _forward for a reason." He shot her a wink as he quickly slipped back through the door, chuckling at the indignant look that had caused her pretty mouth to fall open.


	8. Chapter 8

As the season picked up the guys on the team took Lucas' suggest seriously and their game had never been better. Peyton had been right on some level, however. Where everyone respected the new 'rule' of not dating the cheerleaders, it seemed as if the flirty banter had risen considerably. Even the guys that had taken girlfriends outside of the squad seemed to take special time to watch the girls as they practiced. Apparently telling a teenage boy that he couldn't have one of the girls only made them that much more desirable.

And the same could be said for the girls. Brooke was having a hard time keeping her squad focused on their routines and not the sweaty boys at the other end of the gym. Where the girls could have dated any guy outside of the team, most of them felt the same conviction as Brooke- what was the point? When Brooke noticed three of the girls staring at the boys after she and Peyton had gone over the last two eight counts of their State Routine for the third time, she decided to take matters into her own hands, Brooke Davis style.

When Lucas and Nathan walked out of the gym after practice Brooke was standing next to his car, eyebrow cocked and hand already on her hip. "Brooke" he greeted warily.

"Lucas, we need to talk. This whole situation isn't working."

"Looks like it's working pretty good to me" he replied while tossing his bag into the back of the vintage Mustang.

"Well, it's not working for me!" She declared, "And not for _that_ reason. My girls aren't functioning. You need a ….revision or something."

"What do you suggest, Brooke?" Nathan asked from the other side of Lucas' car, arms crossed over the hard-top.

"Well, what I propose is that each player gets one cheerleader where the rule could allow for a little leniency. They could each spend time on a one on one basis with each other and not be outside the confines of the 'rule'. We could even arrange it so that they could ride together to and from the games instead of us having to take separate buses." At Lucas' skeptical look she added stomping her foot, "I think it would help build a stronger bond between the players and the cheerleaders."

"A stronger bond was exactly what I was propositioning against." Lucas responded coolly.

"Just a sec, Lucas. Maybe she's on to something. The guys may be going along with this, but they clearly don't like it. This could be, like, middle ground, or something." Nathan offered earning a huge smile from Brooke.

"Really? What happens when two or five of the guys decide that they want the same girl?" Lucas asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That won't happen." Brooke stated confidently. "Before the season started, just after tryouts, each of the cheerleaders was assigned a special player. That's who does your locker signs and the other little special things throughout the season. This would just be a continuation of those duties."

Lucas still looked skeptical so Nathan tried, "Look, Luke, _yours_, as I know you know, is Peyton. Just like I know, that Brooke is mine." Brooke smirked and he added, "My special cheerleader." He added, needlessly, "It's not a big secret, man, I mean they paint our numbers on their face before every game, so that we know that that one cheerleader is cheering extra hard for us on game night. And all of the players secretly love it. This would just be taking it to a different level. The way I see it, it's practically their responsibility." He smirked, "This should have been suggested a long time ago." Brooke's head dropped slightly to the side and she gave him a disbelieving look. He just shrugged as if to say _what'd you expect_.

"You _would_ have to add that." Brooke said coolly, before turning her attention to the blond. "Come on Lucas, you may not be Tree Hill's playboy," she looked pointedly at Nathan, who just grinned proudly, "but we all know you don't go without." Lucas' eyes bugged out and Brooke shrugged, "What? Girls talk." She stated innocently.

"I agree with Brooke." Nathan spoke up. "And before you get started, this wouldn't be some kind of legalized sex ring or anything like that. I just think that it would give the players an out. They'd have one girl at the games, home games and more importantly away games that they could flirt with and hang out with- talk to without feeling like they're sneaking around. Innocent fun."

"Innocent fun?" Lucas questioned skeptically.

"Right." Brooke piped up. "Ten cheerleaders, one for each of the ten varsity guys. Leaving out only the two JV/Varsity floaters and the water boy, who happens to be a girl. Who I'm pretty sure likes one of the floaters, so-"

"Brooke!" Nathan reeled her back in.

"Right. So. What do you think?"

Honestly? To him, it sounded just about perfect. Not that he needed an excuse to hang out with Peyton, but this gave him one. But someone needed to play the advocate, right? He shook his head in belligerence, but Brooke and Nathan both saw the smile he tried to hide.

"Ha ha. Yay!" Brooke laughed, clapping her hands enthusiastically as she lightly jumped up and down. "OK. Great! So, Nathan, my new boy toy for the next couple of months, why don't you give your special cheerleader a ride home." She suggested as she walked around the back of Lucas' car towards Nathan's convertible.

"Brooke," he laughed, "you live with me."

"Really? How convenient is that?" she murmured seductively.

Nathan rolled his eyes, used to her antics by now, as he opened the passenger door for her. Lucas watched Nathan's hand drop to the small of her back as she climbed in and he wondered if maybe there was more to them than the brother/sister role that they let on. More surprisingly, he wondered why that thought didn't bother him.

"See ya later man!" Nathan hollered out as he pulled out of the parking lot. Lucas lifted his hand and waved, planning his own trip to see his special cheerleader.

* * *

He stood in her doorway just watching her later that night. She hadn't heard him come in, so immersed in whatever it was that she was drawing. She was lying on the far side of her bed on her left side facing the French doors to her balcony. One hand was supporting her head while the other lightly held the pencil that was sketching over the pad that lay in front of her. He leaned up against the door frame and crossed his arms as he studied her, and it struck him for the first time, really, how absolutely perfect she was. He took a step towards her and the floor board creaked turning her attention towards him.

"What's up Loser?" Peyton asked from her bed as he walked in.

Lucas head dropped back and he groaned while she giggled softly. He knew it was all in play.

He stretched out beside her on his back with his hands clasped behind his head. "Nothing," he replied casually. "I just haven't seen you much lately."

"Luke, you see me every day at school." She scoffed.

"No. I know. I just meant I haven't really seen you much outside of that. I've kinda missed just hanging out."

"Yea, well, whose fault is that?"

He frowned, "How is that my fault?"

"You're the one who came up with that stupid rule about cheerleaders and basketball players not hanging out." She pointed out.

"No, I came up with the idea that they couldn't date during the season, I never said they couldn't be friends."

"Yea, well…." She let it trail knowing he was right.

"Anyhow, that's kind of changed now." He said quietly. He watched as she tucked her pencil into her pad and stuck it into the drawer of her nightstand before turning to face him. Knowing it was a window to her thoughts, he wondered what she had been drawing.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she resumed her position, although this time on her opposite side with her right hand supporting her mass of blond curls.

"Well, Brooke came up with this idea that-"

"Uh Oh" she knew all too well about Brooke and her 'ideas'.

"No" he laughed, "this might actually turn out pretty good." He wasn't sure if he was talking about for the team as a whole or for him as an individual.

"Yea? What is it?" she asked curiously. Wondering why she hadn't heard about any of this. Brooke hadn't mentioned anything to her.

"Well you know how each of you girls have a special player?" He turned his head to face her in time to see her nod hers in confirmation. "Well," he started, turning his body to mirror hers, "she's kind of taking their responsibilities to another level." He stated cryptically.

"WHAT!?!"

"No no no no, not like that. Just, like, the cheerleaders are allowed to hang out with their special player on a one on one basis. You know, so that each guy knows that there is a girl who thinks he's special." He noticed the skeptical arch to her eyebrows and smirk to her lips and added, "And that's important, you know? Especially during away games when there's not much team support." This time she nodded and let out a little laugh, smirk still in place. "What?" he asked, almost amused at her reaction.

She shook her head softly. "Nothing. Just…. Leave it to Brooke, right?" And they both laughed. Because really, she was right. Only Brooke Davis would get away with something like this.

"So," he placed his right hand on the curve of her hip, why he didn't know, "I was thinking," he lowered his voice forcing her to lean in closer to hear him. "Good ole Orville and I could hang out with _my_ special cheerleader tonight?" he stated it like a question and the small smile that graced her lips made his heart race.

"Your special cheerleader, huh?" her left hand had risen to play with one of the buttons on his shirt, not unlike the many times before, and he tried, futility, to control his breathing. "And who might that be?" she asked as she looked up at him through her lashes.

And the thought hit him, hard, why he hadn't noticed these little touches and looks before. "You know you've always been my special cheerleader, right Peyt?" He had to make sure she knew; she _had_ to know.

"Yea." She smiled, "You've always been my special player too, Luke." She added quietly, "Always." She was looking at him when she felt his hand trail from her hip to cup her cheek and she leaned into his touch when she felt his thumb caress the apple of her cheek. And she thought this would be the perfect moment to kiss him.

So she did. She leaned forward and closed the small gap between them and pressed her lips to his.

It was short and chaste and sweet and pretty damn perfect if you asked him.

His eyes were still closed when she pulled away. And she smiled as she rolled off the bed and walked toward the door.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked softly, stopping her before she walked out. He was afraid she was going to say it didn't mean anything. And he _really_ wanted it to mean something. So when she shrugged her shoulders and told him that it just felt right all he could do was smile. Because she was right, it absolutely felt right.

He followed her down stairs and found her in the kitchen tossing a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

"What do you want to watch" he asked as casually as he could. Suddenly very aware of the tank top and tiny shorts she had on.

"I was thinking we'd watch that new _Underworld"_ she replied absently. Oblivious to the attention she was drawing from the boy behind her.

"Didn't you get that a couple of weeks ago?" looking up from her long bare legs to see her hair bounce with her nod.

"Yea, but it looked scary so I was waiting to watch it with you."

"You know it's about vampires right?" he asked doubtfully, knowing her aversion to that type of film.

"Yea" she confirmed.

"But you hate vampire movies." He knew movies of that nature, for whatever reason, scared her. Not that it bothered him. It would just have her sitting that much closer to him.

"Yea" was, yet again, her simple reply.

"Then why'd you get it?" he scoffed. He really didn't understand her sometimes. Why spend $20 on a movie when you knew you were predisposition not to like it?

"Because you like them," she said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. Maybe it was.

And for some reason, that one little comment told him everything he wanted, no, needed to know. He walked slowly over until he was standing directly behind her, processing this new information. And when she turned to face him and popped a fist full of Goobers into her mouth he asked her again, just to be sure he heard her right. "You got a movie that you knew you would hate because you thought that I would like it?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded her head in confirmation. "Just say thank you, Lucas." She whispered almost sweetly.

So he did. He hooked his right arm around her waist and drew her to him and let his lips claim hers. It started out chaste and sweet just like the one minutes before. But this time he deepened it, kissing her like he had wanted to for the past few months, heck maybe even the past few years. He really didn't know when he had fallen for his best friend. All he knew was that right now, in this instant, he had _Peyton Sawyer_ the gorgeous leggy blond that he'd always loved in one way or another in his arms, and he wasn't about to let her go.

He buried his left hand wrist deep in those beautiful golden curls and his right hand fell low on her back as he pulled her closer in to him. He was surprised to feel her tongue press against his lips but he eagerly opened his mouth to taste her- she was perfect. Everything he thought she would be. He heard her let out a soft noise that could only be described as contentment and his heart soared. Had breathing not been a necessity he could have, would have, stayed like that forever. Pulling back, breathing ragged and eyes still closed he pressed his forehead to hers. He ran his tongue slowly over his top lip and smiled at the taste of her strawberry lip gloss on his lips. He opened his eyes slowly and waited with baited breath for her to look up at him.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked shakily lifting the tips of her fingers to her slightly swollen lips.

He shrugged, leaning in to her ear and repeated her from earlier, honestly, "It felt right," he breathed out lowly and pressed a kiss to her temple.

She felt her knees go weak at his breath on her ear but she gave him a smile and turned to walk out of the kitchen and he knew that he would never tire of seeing her smile like that, because he was the one who put it there.

"Come on Loser." She hollered from the living room. "Protect me from the vampires." He let out a chuckle and joined her.

She noticed the smile that lit up his face when he walked into the room and was pleased to know she could elicit that reaction from him. Of course she knew she could make him laugh. But this was more. This was pleasure, contentment. It was just….more.

She pulled the fleece blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped it around her body as he tore the cellophane off of the DVD.

"It's about time" he heard her say from behind him and he wasn't sure if she was referring to him finally getting the wrapper off or kissing her in the kitchen. Figuring it was probably both, he popped the disc in and turned around and shot her wink. The kiss she blew him in return about had his heart palpitating out of his chest.

He sat next to her on the couch and draped his arm over the back so she could curl into him like he knew that she would. When she curled into his side and her head rested in the crook of his shoulder he let his arm fall over her and his hand rest on her hip, pulling her in just a little closer. And that's the way they stayed for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been several months since those kisses on her couch but they didn't talk about that night. Lucas didn't tell Nathan and Peyton didn't tell Brooke. Because of the no dating policy still firmly in place amongst the teams, they weren't dating. They were friends. But they weren't _just_ friends. They held hands and kissed when no one was around. There were lingering looks and innocent touches. They were Lucas and Peyton. Best friends since forever; destine to be more. So they didn't mention the change- but everybody noticed.

Because they didn't get too much alone time during school they often spent their evenings at one of their respective houses. Tonight they were at Lucas'. Peyton was sitting at his desk with her legs folded up beneath her in his chair playing with his iTunes while Lucas was lying on his bed trying, and failing, to study for a literature exam he had on Monday. The hem line of Peyton's skirt kept catching his attention. Or more accurately, what was below the hem line kept catching his attention. Every time she would move her skirt would shift ever so slightly. She _had_ to know it was happening.

"Peyton, babe?" he questioned, his voice an octave higher than usual. He cleared his throat before trying again, "Peyton?" his eyes still not leaving her bare thigh.

"Hmmm?" her eyes still fixed on the screen in front of her.

"Do you think you could, um, uh, grab me a drink or something?" anything to get her out of his room for a few minutes.

"Or something?" she questioned back, eyebrow cocked and a teasing air to her voice, looking over at him. "Whatdaya want?"

"Water, anything. Thanks." He shot her a grin but had to suppress a groan when she unfolded those limbs out from beneath her and walked out his door.

They hadn't done anything more than kiss; small, quick, innocent kisses. She had just recently turned sixteen and it had been his intention to keep everything chaste and innocent so that she didn't feel uncomfortable or pressured. But there were times, like this one, when it killed him not to be able to touch her the way that he so desperately wanted to.

"So, you about done?" she asks as she walks back into the room wielding two bottles of water. Sitting up on his bed, legs sprawled out in front of him; he takes the bottle from her outstretched hand and unscrews the cap.

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

She shrugs and she crawls into the space between his legs. "I just feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

"You see me every day, Peyt." He chuckles. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Entertain me." She smiles coyly as she pulls on the lapels of his shirt.

"Mmmm," he hummed, eyes glued to her lips. "What do you want to do?" the low intonation of his voice sending a shiver down her back.

She grinned slyly before capturing his lips within her own. And if their earlier kisses had been sweet and chaste, these were anything but. This was raw and passionate. Her hands moved from the collar of his shirt to clutch his face, fingers sprawled out along the back of his head, thumbs resting against his jaw line. As he raises his left hand to tangle in her hair, almost of its own accord his right moves up the back of her bare thigh and he has to swallow a moan at the feel of the soft flesh beneath his fingers.

He lay her down on his bed, him to the side of her as he slowly moves his lips across her cheek to her neck. As he kisses his way down her neck to her collar bone he feels her raise her knee toward the ceiling. Taking it as silent invitation he runs his fingers softly beneath the fabric of her skirt; up the length of her leg.

Lying on his bed, pressed up against him, elicited feelings in her she had yet to feel. They had yet to do anything like this and she felt like she was missing out on something big. She wanted to change that, but she got the feeling that Lucas wasn't quite as eager. But then again, as she felt his tongue slip out to soothe a bite on her neck, she ran her fingers through his hair and down his back. She whispered his name when she felt his finger tips run along the leg of her panty line. Maybe she was wrong…

Lucas couldn't get enough of her, which was nothing new. He would selfishly take whatever she was willing to offer, giving it back ten- fold. If he hadn't wanted her already, the breathy way that she whispered his name certainly would have changed that. He wasn't sure what she was trying to do to him, if she even knew what she did to him. If she _knew_ what she was capable of doing to him? God, he wanted to find out; he certainly wasn't going to stop this unless she told him to. He pulled his hand from her skirt and moved it to the small of her back as he kissed his way down the front of her shirt. "Peyton," he breathed out, "You are so perf-"

"Wh-oa! Yeah Luke!" came from the doorway where Nathan was standing casually perched against the frame.

"_Shit_" Lucas grumbled. "Get out of here Nate" he yelled over his shoulder as he tossed a pillow toward his friend. "Peyt, I am so sorry." Taking in her mortified expression and beat red face he felt like an ass, and it wasn't even his fault.

"It's ok. I should, um, go. "She stumbled through her sentence as she felt around her clothes to make sure everything was in its proper place before rolling off of his bed.

"You don't have to" the begging tone put a smile on her face as she pecked his lips once more.

"Yeah, I do. I'll talk to you later. Bye Nate."

"Peyton" he acknowledged with a nod and a smirk as his eyes followed her out of Lucas' room. "So. Luke. Whatcha doing?" He asked with a smug smirk. Looking over at Lucas who was still lying face down on his bed, "You know I was actually just stopping by to say hi, so I guess I'll catch ya in the morning man." He said casually as he strolled out of the house.

Lucas could hear him laughing even as the front door closed. He let out a frustrated growl as he rolled onto his back, and pulled his hands down his face to rest on his chest. It was official. He was going to have to kill Nate.

* * *

A few hours later he found himself standing in Peyton's doorway. He had been watching her for a few minutes sitting on the floor in her little sleep shorts and tank top with an album in her hands, staring at the wall in front of her. It was obvious that she hadn't noticed him come in. He took a step toward her and the floor boards creaked. Startled, her head jerked towards him.

"Hey you" he said softly as he sat down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders and drawing her close to kiss the crown of her head. "What's going on?"

"Just thinking" she replied softly.

"About?" he questioned gently as he pulled the album from her hands and set it on the floor beside them.

"Nothing." She whispered and slipped her now empty hand into his free one, resting them on their thighs.

"I don't really think that's possible, Peyton" he said with a slight smirk.

She turned her head to meet his eyes, green boring into blue, and for a fraction of a section he thought he saw a tear there. Maybe it was just the light. He heard her take a deep breath and if he hadn't have been waiting for her answer he's sure he would have missed it.

"Us." It was said so feebly and so tentatively that it nearly broke his heart.

"Peyton" he breathed out her name as he pulled her even closer into him.

"No, Luke, have you even thought about it? Seriously thought about us? You're leaving in a few months, going off to college somewhere else and I'll still be here. In high school. I mean, really, how far can this go? What happens when-"

She was cut off when his lips pressed into hers. The noise that came from her throat giving evidence to her surprise, but he didn't know what else to do. She tended to ramble when she was nervous and it was an idiosyncrasy of hers that he found particularly adorable, but she also tended to run when she got scared. He couldn't let her run. He just needed her to stop freaking out.

"Peyton" he said as he pulled away. "I don't know what's going to happen, ok. But I know that I can't even picture my life without you in it." He shook his head as if even the thought of her not in his life were unbearable. It was. "God, Peyton, I just, I love you, _so_ much, and……" His voice trailed off at the unreadable expression on her face. "What?"

"Nothing" she shook her head. "You love me?"

The vulnerability in her voice about killed him. "Of course I love you Peyton. You know that."

"I do. I just…."

As realization dawned on him he took her face in his hands; cupping her cheeks in his palms. "Of course I love you Peyton. I'm in love with you. I think I've always been in love with you." He said as a small smile covered his features.

"I love you too." She whispered as she leaned forward to kiss him. It was slow but firm, never the less when she pulled away he still saw the doubt in her eyes. Running his thumb over the apple of her cheek he felt more than heard the breathy laugh that passed her lips. "It's just… there are these times when I think we're moving way too fast, you know?" He nodded because that's what he felt like she wanted him to do. "Then there are other times when…." She trailed off as she looked down at their joined hands.

"When what Peyt?" he urged, squeezing her hand.

"When I feel like we're moving entirely to slow" she answered carefully, almost guarded.

"And how do you feel right now?" he whispered as he guided her head up so that he could see her eyes; his lips aching to close the small gap between his face and hers.

There was a pause where he could tell she was debating whether or not to tell him what she was really thinking. She took a shuddery breath before opening her mouth, confiding, "Right now, I'm just afraid that I'm going to lose you."

"Peyton" he kissed her lips softly, chastely, "You could _never_ lose me. Never" He said adamantly. "Come here." He said softly, taking her hands in his and pulling her to her feet towards her bed. He lay down on the side of her bed and she crawled in next to him. He pulled a blanket over the two of them as she curled into his chest. Her back to his front. He pulled his hand down the length of her right side before tucking it securing around her waist and pulling her even further into him. Placing a kiss on her shoulder he gently questioned, "Is this about what happened this afternoon?"

Her loud laugh was like music to his ears. She rolled over to face him. "No. It's not about this afternoon. But that was…..somethin' "

"Yeah" he agreed lowly, "Somethin' "

"Do you think it was too fast?"

He wasn't entirely sure how to answer her. He wasn't sure what she wanted him to say. So he opted for the truth, or the part of it that he hoped would placate her. "I think that if you feel uncomfortable, then it's too fast." He whispered his voice low and warm.

"Lucas, I'm serious" she whined.

"So am I, Peyton. Did you feel uncomfortable? Like we were moving too fast?" He knew the answer.

"No." the confidence in her voice giving no room for doubt. However….

"No?" he questioned back. That wasn't what he was expecting.

"No. It felt…."

"It felt what, Peyt?" He needed to know. He certainly didn't want to mess this up even more than it already had been.

"Really good" she whispered with a sexy smirk that he was absolutely positive she had no idea she wore.

"Really good" he repeated back, more to himself than to her.

"Yeah. _Really_ good." She emphasized as she tried to scoot a little closer. Not that she could get much closer.

"Peyton" his voice was low and gravely. A warning, she knew.

"Tell me the truth Lucas," she said, suddenly serious, "was it too fast?"

"No." He answered shaking his head. "No, Peyton, I don't know think it was too fast. I think it's been about ten years in the making."

"Yeah. That's kinda what I thought too" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he questioned needlessly as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh yeah" she breathed back just as his lips caught hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas awoke the next morning, arms still securely around Peyton, to a vibration in his pocket. He gently moved his hand so as not to wake her and pulled out his phone. "Brooke," he whispered, voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey Broody." He heard her cheery voice on the other end. "What are you up to today?"

"Uh, I'm meeting Nathan at the River Court, why?"

"Oh, really? Because Nathan left, like, almost two hours ago?"

"What?" he shook his head a little and squeezed his eyes shut trying to wake himself up, "What time is it?"

"Quarter to ten"

"Oh," Oops, "Well, I'm headed there now. What did you need?"

"Nothing." Click.

"Brooke. Brooke?" She'd hung up on him. With a sigh he looked down at Peyton still peacefully sleeping. He brushed a stray curl from her cheek and pressed his lips to her forehead; she was so beautiful there were times when he couldn't not touch her. He sent her a text to let her know where he had gone and then gingerly slipped from the bed. He was trying to wipe the wrinkles off of his clothes as he walked downstairs and came to an abrupt stop when he walked out the front door.

There was Brooke leaning against her Volkswagen Beetle with an accomplished smile on her face. "Good morning, Lucas. Sleep well?"

"Brooke," He really didn't know what to say, he felt like a kid who's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I think the question should be what are _you_ doing here?" The amused smirk on her lips brought a slight blush to his cheeks. He just shook his head and made his way down the driveway towards his own house. "Actually, Peyton and I are supposed to go shopping this morning. I came to pick her up." Following him through his front door.

He squinted his eyes trying to recall the information, "She didn't mention having plans today."

"Well, that's because she doesn't know about them yet."

"Brooke." He warned. He knew how Peyton felt about these types of 'surprises'.

"What?" she questioned with her best innocent look.

He shook his head as he pulled his t shirt over it in favor of a different one, missing (or ignoring) Brooke's appreciative stare. "If you're shopping with Peyton why did you call me? Shouldn't you be waking her up?"

She scoffed at the thought. "Right. And wake the wicked witch? I figured there was no chance of getting her out of bed with you in it, so you had to go."

"And just how did you know that I was in her bed."

"I saw you. What? I have a key." He just stood there, staring at her. "What?"

"Brooke. I have to change so I can meet Nathan." She cocked an eyebrow at him and when she didn't move he swept his arms across his body towards the door.

"Oh please. It's not like I haven't seen it before." At his incredulous look she huffed out a "Fine" and turned around with her arms crossed over her chest.

He figured that was as good as he was going to get and quickly pulled off his jeans and replaced them with a pair of basketball shorts.

"You know," she started again with her back still facing him, "I talked to Nathan last night." Her voice suggesting that this was something he definitely wanted to hear.

"Yeah. What about."

She turned around and shrugged one shoulder, a devious smirk in place. "Oh I don't know. Where've you been?"

"You obviously know where I've been, Brooke." He was starting to get the impression that she had come to him for a reason, he just wished she'd get right to it.

"True. You know, when I came up with the special cheerleaders being there for their players, this isn't exactly what I had in mind?" she played coyly.

"Oh, please." He responded with a thick scowl. "That is exactly what you had in mind and we both know it. But it's not like that. She was feeling insecure and I was comforting her. We fell asleep. In our clothes. And I realize that you have a hard time believing that a guy and a girl who are in a relationship can sleep in the same bed without anything happening, but it can. Nothing happened." He stated firmly.

"Ah." She pointed one perfectly manicured figured towards the ceiling, "But you want it to."

"What?!" he scoffed incredulously.

"You heard me." She whispered taking a step closer to him. "Nathan came home yesterday all giddy because he walked in on you and Peyton playing tonsil hockey with your hand up her skirt." She watched his face closely. "He was pretty proud of himself for the interruption."

"I'll bet." Lucas muttered.

"Point is." She plopped down on his bed, her voice returning to his usual cheerfulness, "Nothing may be happening, but it's not because you don't want it to."

"I…we…it's not like that Brooke. I just-it's different with Peyton. I want it to be different with her. "He didn't know why he was explaining himself.

"Oh. My. God. You're in love with her!" She exclaimed.

He pulled his head back in confusion and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Brooke, you know I'm in love with her. Of all people, you know."

"Yeah. But I mean. You're in _love_ with her. Like, love, love."

He let out a breath that could have been a laugh; she wasn't making any sense. "Brooke?"

"No. I mean. Yeah, I knew you loved her. But you're like…. 'I want to marry her' in love with her." The thought floored her- this was high school after all.

"Well, yeah. I mean…. It's Peyton." He whispered the last part and he joined her on the side of the bed and Brooke almost felt sorry for him.

"Yeah, Buddy" she gave his knee a pat, "I know. But, hey, you don't have to explain it to me, although that is seriously sweet. That's not why I'm here."

"Well, I was hoping there was a reason for this visit." She gave him a sympathetic smile and he suddenly wasn't so sure he wanted to hear it. Did Peyton not feel the same way?

"Look, I know you want her; Nathan _knows_ you want her-ugh. Maybe you should talk to Peyton about it because she seems to be the only one who doesn't think that you do."

"What? That's ridiculous! Peyton knows I love her."

"Yeah. She does, "She paused. "But I'm not talking about love." She took a deep breath; this was kind of an awkward conversation to be having with your best friend's boyfriend. But she was, after all, just looking out for Peyton. "Honey, she thinks you don't desire her." She told him delicately.

"What? How do you even know this? She…she wouldn't…. did she say that?" He was a little hurt at the thought that she might.

"No, she didn't, not exactly. I asked her if you two had….you know… done the deed and she said no. I believe her exact words were 'he doesn't want me like that'. "She gave him a sympathetic smile. "But I think the way I said it sounds better."

He tried to smile at her attempt at lightening the mood, but he just couldn't. "Brooke. That's crazy. It's….she's gorgeous. Every guy in Tree Hill knows that."

"Yeah, I know, but she's not worried about every guy in Tree Hill. She's only worried about _one_ guy in Tree Hill. And I tried telling her that she was crazy, but have you ever tried to convince her of something? She's like the most stubborn person I've ever met. And right now she's feeling a little insecure and she needs you to change that. And you _are_ the only one who can change it. Well, not _it_. I mean, yes, that too. You are the only who could, should change _it_. I was just-"

"Brooke!"

"Right. Anyhow, maybe you should talk to her." She said as she stood up from the bed and began to walk out the door. She paused at the opening and turned around to face him. "Or you know, _not_ talk." Then she walked out.

He wasn't sure how long he sat on his bed pondering over this information when his phone vibrated again. He picked it up from his night stand and without even looking at the caller ID said, "Yeah, man. I'm on my way."

* * *

"Hey Blondie" Brooke said as she walked through Peyton's bedroom door and headed straight for her closet.

"Hey, Brooke?" Brooke in Peyton's closet was never a good thing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm picking out something for you to wear. As nice as French terry cloth is these days," she said in reference to the bath towel Peyton had wrapped around her figure, "I still don't think its appropriate attire for Hanover Center."

"And why do I need clothing acceptable for Hanover Center?" she was almost afraid to ask.

"Because, that's where we're going."

"Broo-"

"OK. Here" Brooke interrupted handing her an olive green top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, "and put some make up on while I find you some shoes to go with that top." She ordered with her back turned as she searched through the pile of shoes on the floor of Peyton's closet. She emerged with a tall pair of slouchy Steve Madden boots in a cognac brown. "Seriously, Peyton, you have got some nice shoes in there. You'd think you'd take better care of them."

"They're just shoes Brooke." She defended taking the pair from Brooke and pulling them up her calves.

"I told you to wear makeup." Brooke ordered.

"I did."

"Mascara and lip gloss don't count. If there's a boy in your bed you should have already had those on."

Peyton's eyes flew to hers. "What makes you think there was a boy in my bed?"

"This may not be the first time I was in your room this morning." Brooke smirked.

"Brooke-"

"I know. I know. 'Nothing happened'" she mocked Lucas, unbeknown to Peyton. "Now sit down and close your eyes." She ordered as she pulled out a small bag from her purse and began applying some eyeliner and eye shadow to Peyton's lids.

"So what are we shopping for anyway?"

"Shoes!"

"Brooke!" Peyton's eyes flew open. "No. No!"

"Come on Peyton, after what I did for you this morning, the least you can do is help me pick out a new pair of shoes."

"What did you do?" Peyton questioned uneasily.

"Nothing" she said slyly.

"Come on, Brooke. Shopping for shoes with you is like playing poker with the Devil."

"How's that?" Brooked asked amused.

"Because. I know I'm going to drop a ton of money and lose my mind in the process!"

"Oh come on P. Sawyer," she said with a slight pout. "Please."

"Fine" she relented, plus she was actually kind of looking forward to a girl's day.

"Plus you look super hot today" she said as she handed her a mirror. "You can't waste beauty like this sitting around your house."

Peyton slipped on the black Kenna-T ruffle leather jacket that Brooke had gotten her for her birthday, which she secretly loved, and headed out the door. "What are you waiting for?" she hollered up the stairs to Brooke who clapped in excitement, grabbed her purse and raced down the stairs. Today was going to be so much fun!

* * *

"Glad you could make it" Nathan said sarcastically when Lucas walked up the court.

"Sorry man. I kinda lost track of time." Lucas apologized as he and Nathan bummed fists.

"Yeah? If I had known that when Brooke said she needed to borrow you for a few minutes this morning that she actually meant all morning, I wouldn't have gotten my ass out of bed at 7am on a Saturday."

Lucas just gave him an apologetic look. "Well, I'm here now. Ball." Nathan passed him the ball and watched as it passed effortless through the net.

"What'd she want anyway?"

"Nothing."

Nathan pulled a face, "She acted like it was pretty important last night."

"Nah. It was nothing." Nothing he wanted to get into with Nathan. Nathan didn't seem to buy it but he let it go.

They shot around for another hour and a half before taking a break on the bleachers. Lucas wiped the sweat from his face with the hem of his t shirt while Nathan downed a bottle of Gatorade.

"Hey Nate," Lucas asked from his position on the bench, his face staring straight ahead. "You ever been in love?"

Nathan looked at the side of Lucas' head for a second; noticing something in his voice denoting the significance of his question. Nathan scooted down the bleachers to join him on the lower bench. "Probably not. Not really." He was being honest. He had been 'in love' with girls for an hour, or a weekend, or whatever amount of time was needed for them both to get what they wanted; but he had never really been in love. "Why?"

"No reason I guess. Just wondering?"

He nodded and tossed his empty bottle into the air, making a perfect arch before landing in the trash can. "This about Peyton?" he asked watchfully.

Lucas let out a sigh and figured what the hell. "Brooke came over this morning. Apparently the whole china doll tactic isn't working so well with Peyton." Nathan gave him a _what the hell_ look so he elaborated. "We haven't… Peyton and I… I mean…." He took a deep breath. "What you walked in on yesterday was the farthest we've ever…. You know. We haven't done ….."

"Sex" Nathan deadpanned. "It's called sex."

"I know what it's called! I just thought that we should wait. You know? Take things slow. But apparently Peyton is taking that to mean that I don't want her. And I don't know what to do about that." He was expecting some type of sarcastic comment and was a little surprised when nothing broke the silence. He turned his body to look at Nathan and was a little surprised by his _lack_ of surprise. He must have already known. Then it dawned on him _he_ did_ already know_. "But you already knew that didn't you?" He questioned cynically as he stood up and started throwing free throws.

"Peyton may have called Brooke a few weeks ago crying, and I may have answered the phone."

"May have?" Lucas speared him a disbelieving glance. "And as my best friend, you didn't think I should know about this? Peyton's my girlfriend. A little heads up would have been nice."

"I promised Brooke I wouldn't tell. I mean, it's Brooke, she probably would have…. I don't know killed me in my sleep or something if she found out you knew." He felt like an ass. "Look I didn't even know what it was about until last night when I told Brooke about seeing you guys."

"Yeah. Thanks for that by the way. I didn't realize you were such a gossip."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "If I had known what a touchy subject it was I would have just left."

"It's not touchy; we just haven't really talked about it. At all. Plus it's not like we really have any opportunity to … you know."

Nathan laughed out loud, "Dude. You and Peyton are, like, the poster children for the Latch Key generation. She practically lives in that big house ALONE and Keith is gone pretty much every other week attending conferences in Charlotte. You have opportunity. You may not take advantage of it, but it's there." He stood up and gathered his things. "Look man, I'll leave you to think on that. I have to meet Haley."

"Haley? Haley James?" he asked with his brows knit in confusion.

"The one and only." Nathan answered easily while walking to his car.

"I didn't realize the two of you hung out."

"Yeah, well, I have to pull my grades up if I want to be a serious contender for any scholarships. Most colleges seem to prefer the smart jocks to the dumb ones." He grinned as he jumped in his new Range Rover.

* * *

Lucas was sitting on her front step waiting for her when she and Brooke pulled up late that afternoon. He watched as the girls climbed out of the little car, arms laden with bags, and walked toward him. He stood as Peyton neared and took her bags from her, "Hey beautiful" he said as he placed a quick kiss to her lips and following the girls to her room.

"You look really nice today Peyton." He told her as she and Brooke walked past him to throw the rest of their things on the bed.

"Ah, well Brooke," she threw a glance over her shoulder to see if the brunette was listening, ", wanted to play Barbie and, well, I got to be the Barbie." She crinkled her nose in that way he found absolutely adorable.

"I always did think you looked like Barbie" he stated as he slipped an arm around her waist pulling her close.

"Lucas" she said, showing her disbelief.

"No I'm serious. Long blonde hair, legs for days, perfect figure," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "all you." He told her sweetly.

"Ugh," Brooke gagged, "get a room. Actually, I'll just remove myself from this one." She said as she started gathering the necessary items.

"So what do you girls have planned for the rest of the evening?" he was really hoping he would be able to get Peyton alone so that they could talk. He closed the door when Brooke walked out with her bags to go change in the guest suite.

"Ugh." She moaned, "Brooke convinced me to go to some party at Chapel Hill with her." She rolled her eyes to show her distain at having to go. "She said it would be 'so much fun'" she raised her voice and clapped her hands at the end. Lucas had to smile at her Brooke impersonation.

"Chapel Hill? As in the University of North Carolina?" he questioned warily.

"That's the one." She said absently while she dug through her bags.

"Peyton that's a college party, I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Really?" She cocked an eyebrow, but he wasn't going to let up. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her upper arms.

"I'm serious Peyton, things go on there that you girls don't need to get messed up in."

"Lucas" she said placing a cool palm to his cheek, "We're big girls, and we can take care of ourselves." He just shook his head. "Plus, Nate and Haley are going, so it's not like we're going to be alone. Why don't you go with us?" He groaned, this was the last thing he wanted to do tonight. "Wait 'til you see what Brooke got for us to wear." As she held up a leopard print corset.

"Whoa" he muttered. "And what did she pick out for you to wear over that?"

"What do you mean? This is it." Was all she said as she sauntered into the bathroom to change.

Lucas head rolled back against his shoulders; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Brooke. Where's Peyton?" Lucas questioned the brunette- the obviously plastered brunette.

They had gotten there a couple of hours ago and it had taken Brooke no time at all to take full advantage of her fake ID. Nathan and Haley had been talking in their own little world all night, Brooke had rubbed up against any guy she deemed worthy, and Lucas and Peyton had been a little distant. She just wanted to support Brooke and spend some time with her; he just wanted to go home.

He had only been gone for ten minutes to search for a restroom and left the girls with strict instructions about staying together.

"Heeeyy Brooody" she slurred, falling into his side. "Where's p-Peyt-on?" her glossy eyes looked up at him while she took another sip of her drink.

His mind went into over drive as he looked around the crowded hall. She couldn't have gone far. "Brooke. Where did she go?" he gripped her shoulders to steady her and make her look him in the eyes. She gave him a lascivious grin and shrugged her shoulders. "Brooke!" he yelled. "The two of you were supposed to stay together."

"Hey man" Nathan came up beside him followed by Haley. "What's going on?"

"Peyton's missing. She was supposed to stay with Brooke." His voice deepening with worry.

"OK. Uh, Haley, why don't you take Brooke outside and wait for us. Luke and I will find Peyton so we can leave. I think Brooke needs to get to bed anyway."

"I'm not a baby, Natie, I don't have to go to bed." She argued as she was led by Haley away from the worried boys.

"OK. Divide and conqueror or stick together?" Nathan questioned before a large guy bumped into him nearly knocking him over.

"I'm gunna go with stick together." Lucas said even as he walked toward the far end of the room. They inquired nearly everyone they ran into but neither were able to gain any information on the missing blonde. Lucas' heart was pounding in his chest when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Peyton's number flash across the screen. "Peyton" he breathed, "where are you, we've been worried sick. Peyton? Peyton are you there?" She didn't answer.

"She ok Luke?" Nathan asked

Lucas shook his head. "I don't know, she's not answering. All I can hear is music in the back ground." They walked past several doors when Lucas suddenly stopped and backed up. "Do you hear that?" He asked Nathan. It was the same music playing in his phone. Lucas started frantically pounding on the door calling for Peyton.

"Hey man" Nathan caught one of the guys in the hallway by the collar, "this your dorm?" The guy nodded in response. "Go get your RO." He barked just before he knocked the door down.

The room was dark, with just a bedside table on, and smokey. Lucas caught sight of a dark figure standing near the far wall. "Where is she?" he barked, his tone menacing, as he marched toward him.

"Peyton!" he heard Nathan yell behind him, turning his attention to the bed, a figure he hadn't seen when he walked in. He quickly stepped over to her immobile form where Nathan was hunched over her, feeling her neck for a pulse.

"She's alive," he whispered as he gathered into his arms. "I'll take her to the car."

Lucas watched as Nathan carried the limp, precious cargo through the door, and he had never felt such rage. Such fury. That someone would touch or harm Peyton, _his_ Peyton was beyond him. He turned around slowly and took in the arrogant face of the man standing before him. "What's your name?" he questioned lowly as he started walking toward him.

"Ryan" the punk answered smugly.

"Ryan," Lucas whispered and nodded his head before pulling back his fist and let loose of the wrath this guy had incited within him.

Nathan all but ran out of the building with Peyton in his arms, not looking back to see if Lucas was following behind him or not. Somehow knowing that he wouldn't be there anyway. He didn't even stop when he got to Haley and Brooke, taking Peyton straight to his car.

"Oh my god, what happened?" He heard Haley ask from behind him.

"I don't know, but it's not good. I can't get her to wake up." He wanted to cry, he really did. Peyton was like a sister to him and he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

"She's probably been drugged." Haley said reasonably as she took her pulse.

"Not helping Hales." He gritted out. He knew she was trying to help; he was trying not to bite her head off.

"No I'm serious. There was this thing going around the Internet about Chapel Hill being one of the main catalysts for the date rape drug Rohypnol." She turned to Nathan and placed a hand on his forearm. "I know you're worried about her but you really need to find out if she was slipped something."

He stood there staring at her for just a moment before running back into the building, back to the room they had found Peyton in. What he found this time didn't really surprise him. Lucas was laying into the guy, who was pretty much a bloody mess on the floor by now.

"Someone should call the cops," he heard a girl from the doorway say. "This guy should be arrested."

This stopped Nathan in his tracks. Turning around and walking right up to the girl he said, "I dare you. While you're on the phone why don't you tell them that this guy, lured a 16 year old girl into his college dorm room and slipped her a Ruffy." She seemed to freeze and he turned around and pulled Lucas back- Better_ to be safe than sorry_- then started pulling out drawers. "What you'd give her!" he yelled at the now unconscious guy propped up against the wall. "Nice, Luke, now what are we going to do. Wait, I found it." He grabbed the pack of pills and pulled Lucas out behind him.

Nathan turned to Lucas when they got outside. He hadn't said anything and it was starting to worry him. "Haley thinks she's been drugged. It was probably one of these." He said holding up the pack. "If that's the case, she'll be ok in a few hours." Lucas nodded.

The boys hurriedly got to the cars. Haley was sitting in the back seat of the Range Rover with Peyton's head in her lap while Brooke was sound asleep in Lucas' mustang.

"How is she?" Lucas questioned worriedly as he traded places with Haley.

"I'll think she'll be ok." She took the packet of pills from Nathan's outstretched hand and looked at the back. "There's one missing, I would bet this is what he gave her. We should still take her to the hospital." She watched as Lucas and Nathan exchanged a glance, "she hasn't been drinking, none of us have with the exception of Boozy over there, she should really be checked out."

Lucas nodded, "OK. If she's still out when we get to Tree Hill we'll take her to the ER."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "I think that's probably best."

Nathan drove back in the Range Rover with Lucas holding Peyton in the back seat and Haley drove Lucas' Mustang with a very drunk Brooke propped up against the passenger door. The three conscious teens praying for the blonde in the back of the black SUV.


	11. Chapter 11

They ended up not taking Peyton to the hospital. She was conscious enough to be able to sit up on her own, and argue her case, by the time that they had entered Tree Hill. She was groggy and confused and Lucas had still wanted to take her in just to be safe, but she insisted that she was ok. They left Peyton and Lucas, along with his car, at Lucas' house and then Nathan took Haley to his house so that she could help tend to Brooke.

When the SUV stopped, Peyton immediately got out and started walking, albeit unsteadily, in the direction of her house. Lucas was quick to catch up with her, grasping her elbow and murmuring a rigid 'nut-uh' as he turned her towards his door. She yanked her elbow out of his grasp, barking a, "stop treating me like a child." as they walked through the archway.

"Stop acting like one," he met her evenly.

"I'm not acting like a child!" she proclaimed even as she stormed around to face him.

"Peyton that guy _drugged_ you and you won't see a doctor! _That_ is being childish!" he argued.

"What difference does it make? You said, Haley said it was-"

"Haley's not a doctor Peyton." He exclaimed, "She doesn't know for sure. It could have been anything."

"I just want to forget about it." She whispered and turned toward the hall, disappearing into the bathroom.

He raked his hand down his face and fell onto the sofa. He heard the water start and he groaned. It was going to be a long night. He was mad and frustrated, and she was hurt and embarrassed.

The image of Peyton lying so helpless on that bed kept flashing through his mind. He wanted to kill that punk. There's no telling how far he would have gone if Nathan hadn't have stepped in. The thought scared him somewhat. He was willing to risk it all for her. She meant _that_ much to him. He just wanted to see her safe and protected. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he wanted to be the one to do it. He could have let Nathan handle everything; but it was Lucas who had to take the guy down.

He glanced at the clock and realized it had been forty minutes since the water had first turned on. He just wanted to see her and touch her and make sure that she was OK. Not just safe on the outside- on the inside as well. He was really close to marching into the bathroom and demanding that she come out and talk to him.

At the other Scott household Haley had just come out of Brooke's bedroom where Nathan had so _graciously_ carried her. _Not._ Haley scoffed at the thought. Nathan had wanted to leave Brooke in the car; at first she thought he was joking until he walked into the house and she soon realized he had no intention of coming back out.

She walked into the kitchen to find Nathan leaning against the counter drinking a glass of water. "Well, she's all tucked in. I left a glass of water and two aspirin on the bedside table. She's going to need it when she wakes up." Nathan didn't so much as blink. "Nathan, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Haley. Peachy."

"Right." She answered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "Well, I'm going to head home. Just… look after Brooke."

"Brooke can look after herself! If it wasn't for her, this never would have happened."

"Nathan, it wasn't her fault." Haley defended the brunette. "Peyton's not a dog, you couldn't expect Brooke, inebriated or otherwise, to look after her. It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone."

"No." he said, shaking his head. "Not Peyton. I should have been there and Lucas should have been there. She's family, Haley. I should have kept a better eye on them."

"It's not your fault. Ok? Peyton is a big girl and contrary to what you and Lucas seem to believe she can take care of herself. So can Brooke."

"Obviously." He muttered.

"Don't. Don't blame her, ok. She's going to feel bad enough as it is when she wakes up and remembers what happened."

"_If_ she remembers what happened."

"OK. Well, you're obviously in a _wonderful_ mood so I'll just see you on Monday." She said as she started walking off.

"Haley wait." He called as he slowly pushed himself away from the counter. "It's late; stay here."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You're mad and I'm…"

"Not walking home alone in the dark." He finished for her as he took her by the shoulders and guided her towards the stairs. "You can take the guest room. That way _you_ can take care of Brooke when she wakes up- since you're feeling so sympatric and all." He finished with a grin.

"Gee. Thanks. You're hospitality astounds me." She teased, but the smile she gave him was genuine. "Good night, Nathan." She said at the door, closing it softly behind her.

"Nite Hales," he whispered into the empty hall.

* * *

He was lying on the couch watching _Halloween _on cablewhen she walked into the living room wearing nothing but a teeny tiny pair of shorts and one of his white wife beaters. He noticed absently that it was well past 3 am and he wondered briefly if she left particular sleep outfit at his house just to torture him. Seriously, he could practically the roundness of the cheeks of her bottom. He tried to ignore her long, tan legs and the way the thin material of the tank hugged her body as she laid herself out alongside him. He put his left arm around her waist to keep her securely on the couch and next to him. He knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't talk until she was ready. That she even came to him after their argument was a big step in the right direction.

They lay like that for the next forty eight minutes until the movie was over and when she rolled over to face him he turned the TV off.

"I-I'm sorry Luke." The broken whisper slipped through her lips. "I-", she took a deep breath, "I know better than that." She paused. "I don't know-"

"Hey" he stopped her. "It wasn't your fault," he soothed. "It could have happened to anybody." He moved his hand up to her head to smooth her hair back. As the image of her lifeless form flashed through his mind again, he tensed. "You need to go to the cops Peyton."

"Luke, I just-"

"Peyton, he could have….God only _knows_ what he was going to do if we hadn't have come when we did. And the thoughts…. Peyton…. God, they _kill_ me." He proclaimed.

"Lucas-"

"No. Peyt." He spoke calmly, softly so as not to scare her. "I know you want to forget about this entire night, but you need to tell the cops so he can't do it to someone else." He looked into her eyes, silently pleading with her to give in.

"OK" she whispered.

"Yeah?" when she nodded he pulled her even tighter against him, wrapping both arms around her and resting his chin on her head. "OK. I'll take you tomorrow. We'll do it together." He promised.

"Tomorrow's Sunday," she spoke absently.

"It's the police station, Peyt, they'll be open." He replied patiently. "Come on," he sat up, pulling her with him. "Let's get you to bed." He led her to his bed and tucked her in on the right side. He slid in next to her on the left and she curled into him, throwing her left leg over his.

"Why are you so good to me?" she questioned tearfully.

"Someone's got to be." He kissed her softly on the lips, the nose, and the forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

She didn't say it back. She tucked herself tighter against him and he thought that maybe that meant more than the words did anyway.

The slight haze of the late morning sun shining through a crack in the curtains forced its way beneath his eyelids. He reached randomly for the blond that should be tucked up next to him. When his hand touched only the cool sheets his eyes opened and he frowned. He wasn't supposed to wake up alone.

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a cotton t shirt he slowly made his way through the house, stopping at the kitchen when he spotted the unmistakable tan limbs of his girlfriend standing at the counter. He sauntered over and placed a chaste kiss to the bare of her shoulder, smirking at the small jump and quick puff of air she sucked in.

"You scared me," she explained needlessly as she swatted at his shoulder then leaned in and kissed him quickly. "G' morning."

He pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply. "Yes it is." He stated. "Would have been even better if my girlfriend had been in bed with me with I woke up." He teased.

"Oh yeah? What's she like?" a full blown smile on her lips as she sat at the bench to the table in the kitchen.

He arched one eyebrow, "Oh, you know. Beautiful blond… legs for days… sexy as hell." He filled his coffee cup and strolled over to her, his eyes taking in her appearance again, "Has a thing for prancing around my house in non-existent shorts and tiny little tops."

"Oh," she replied, eyebrows rising. "No. I haven't seen her. But I'll let you know if I do." Her smile unfaltering as she flipped through the mail at his table. She froze when she came across an envelope from a credit card company. It was addressed to 'Mrs. Scott'.

"Whatcha lookin' at Blondie?" Lucas asked as he sat his coffee mug next to hers. One arm braced him against the table and his other trailed from her shoulder to her wrist as he hunched down to her level, trapping her between his arms, and peered over her shoulder, his rough cheek pressed against her soft one. "_Mrs. Scott_," he gritted out spitefully, "You'd think after twelve years they'd update their data." He said as he adjusted his body so he could sit next to her, tossing the envelope in the trash near the door.

They ate their breakfast in relative silence and when they were both finished, Peyton gathered their plates and cups and rose to put them in the sink. She felt Lucas' hands circle around her waist as she stood there staring out the small window above the sink; a small smile pulled at her lips. She leaned back against him and sighed in contentment. "Do you think there will ever be another one of those?" she asked quietly, her finger nails lazily grazing his forearm.

"Another one of what?" he spoke just as quietly, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Another Mrs. Scott?" she whispered a mischievous glint in her eyes that he couldn't see.

She felt him tense behind her and she rubbed her palm reassuringly over his hands where they were interlocked just below her naval. "I don't know," he breathed out. "Dad's dated a few women, but there hasn't been anything serious that I'm aware of."

His hands slid low on her hips as she turned in his arms. "That's not what I meant," she rubbed her palms over his cotton covered chest, a coy smile starting to play at the corners of her mouth. "I _meant_ do you think there will ever be a Mrs. _Lucas_ Scott." She whispered lowly, slowly, her eyes finally meeting his.

His eyes closed and his head dipped. The words, "God, I hope so," came out in a sigh, on exhale, and his grip tightened on her hips. When his eyes opened again they were a shade of blue she had yet to see, "A Mrs. Peyton Scott." He whispered pressing his forehead against hers; shutting those blue orbs she had been so intently studying.

"Mmmm" she hummed in approval through the closed lips of her smile. "That sounds _so_ perfect." She mumbled, getting lost in the feel of him- his forehead against hers, his fingers digging into her hips, the spicy scent of his skin, just _him_- raising her arms to his neck, crossing her wrists, one hand playing with the soft blond hairs at his nape.

"I want that Peyton." he stated firmly, his hands slipping up to her waist, gripping the flesh where her tank top had just ridden up. "The two story house with the white picket fence, the 2.5 kids and the SUV in the driveway- I want that with _you_." He stressed the last word. "I want everything with you." Cupping her cheek to look into her shining emerald eyes, "Everything."

She smiled, looking into his blue orbs, "You'll get that Luke. Someday. I promise." her voice little over a whisper.

He kissed her fervently then, his hand slipping up to the back of her neck to press his lips more firmly against hers. _Someday_ had never sounded so good. His other hand slid down to cup her bottom, pulling her tighter against him. The sound that emitted out of her mouth was something he had yet to hear; driving him wild in every possible way. The things she did to him.

She pressed her body as closely to his as she could get, groaning in frustration when she was still unable to get close enough. She needed to feel him, needed to know that he was there. When she heard him grunt, pressing her even farther into the cabinet, she pulled away and started kissing his neck. He let out an unbridled moan when she hit a spot just below his left ear. Her eyebrow quirked at the sound and she did it again causing Lucas to push even more of his weight against her. She bit down on the same spot firmly, and then soothed it with her tongue before sucking on it again. The way he whispered her name sent a chill up her spine; she gripped the counter behind her with one hand expecting her legs to give out any second.

His hands that had been holding her firmly dropped to the hem line of those 'nonexistent' shorts. She pulled back and the breath was taken from her when she felt his fingers glide gently just underneath the fabric at the tops of her thighs, a silent 'o' shaping her swollen lips just before they were again devoured by his.

She was only mildly surprised when his hands firmly gripped the flesh his fingers had been feathering just below her buttocks, lifting her up and setting her gently on the edge of the counter. She wanted this. She needed this. She needed _him. _One hand to her tail bone and the other buried within her curls, he held her firmly to him, her legs naturally hooking around his hips.

He couldn't think anything that wasn't this girl in his arms, the blond hair in his palm, the delicate body pressed against him, the supple lips between his. Everything outside of Peyton ceased to exist. She was like his drug. She was in his veins, he was addicted to her, and he was more than ready for an overdose.

He knew he was absolutely done for when he felt her soft cold hands trace up the warm skin of his bare abdomen. He swallowed thickly as her fingers traced the curvature of his muscles starting well below his naval and trailing up to his shoulders, taking his shirt in the process and pulling it over his head. The look in her eyes when he brought his face back to hers was nothing less than sultry.

He pulled her off the counter, setting her feet gently on the floor and turned them around. He moved his feet forward forcing hers to step back all the way to his bedroom, his lips never leaving hers. He blindly closed and locked the door behind him when they made it to his room and gently laid Peyton on his bed, his body covering hers.

He whispered her name when he lowered his lips down to her neck. She breathed out a heavy breath when he bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder and her hips unconsciously rose to close the small gap between them. He pressed himself firmly into her center then, pushing her harder into the bed, and just about lost it at the way she moaned his name. He pulled his head back slightly (to keep some control over his body) and brushed his nose against hers.

"What?" she mumbled when she saw the small smile on his lips.

"Nothing," he assured her. "You're perfect." He whispered and pushed a curl back from her forehead. He was well aware of where this was headed; he was well aware that she wasn't stopping it, but he needed a verbal conformation. "Are we really going to do this?" he asked.

She nodded, brushing a kiss against his lips.

"Peyton," he spoke hesitantly, "I- I don't want to hurt you." He confided.

"You'll be gentle" she promised softly, running her fingers through his hair comfortingly. He found her assurance oddly abating. She had complete and utter trust in him. He wouldn't let her down. When his lips met hers again it was languid and passionate and …._ Love_.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, it's characters, cast memebers, plot lines or dialouge (although you will see where I borrowed some of it throughout this story)

* * *

"Hey" Lucas' smooth voice reached her ears as he walked up to her locker; leaning down to kiss her lips, trapping her between him and the wall of metal behind her. She noted his faded jeans and green t shirt, the way his hair was messily, but deliberately, styled, the way his bag was slung carelessly over his shoulder; he really was sexy. "I got your note."

Yesterday, after their…. activities, he had taken her to the police station and they had filed a report. Not wanting to be alone, she'd spent the night at his house, again, and he'd waken up, again, to an empty bed- a piece of notebook paper on the pillow where her head should have been.

"Yeah." She scrunched her nose up in a way she knew he found enticingly adorable. "Nathan called, he wanted to give me a ride to school." She explained. "He wanted to make sure I was alright."

He nodded his head, and placed his forearm above her head against the lockers, his other hand resting on her hip. "And are you? OK?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah." She whispered looking into his eyes, "I'm more than OK." She grinned.

"Mmmm," he hummed leaning into her, "Yes. You. Are." He murmured, lowering his head to press his lips to hers.

"OK. OK. Enough of that" a shrill voice pulled them apart. "Seriously, with the way you two are constantly hanging on each other you'd think by now that you'd-"she stopped suddenly, taking in Peyton's flushed face and Lucas' relaxed demeanor.

"Brooke" Peyton whispered a warning, sensing what was coming.

"Oh. My. God!" Brooke screeched each word louder than the last.

"_Brooke_" Peyton hissed once again.

"You totally did it!" she all but shouted.

Peyton looked around the crowded hall to see if she had drawn anyone's attention.

"I'm gunna go." Lucas said as he pulled himself away from her. Her flushed face was adorable, but _this_ was not a conversation he wanted to be involved in. He set something in Peyton's hand and kissed her lips chastely. "Go out with me tonight?" he requested softly, running his thumb down her cheek. She nodded her head quickly and he kissed her cheek before turning to face the brunette. He gave Brooke a wink before he turned around and made his way to the senior hallway. He knew he'd just confirmed for Brooke everything she was asking.

"OK. P. Sawyer, spill" she demanded.

"There's nothing to spill, Brooke." She turned to face her locker, blocking her eyes from the prying orbs of her best friend.

"Whatever. Fine. I'll let it slide- for now." She spoke to the back of the curly blonde's head. "What's in the bags?" she asked, her attention having been drawn to the brown paper that Lucas had handed over before leaving.

"Oh. Nothing." She answered nonchalantly.

"Aren't you even going to look?" The blond shook her head in the negative.

"Peyton" Brooke spoke; clearly frustrated with the closed lip front she was receiving this morning.

"It's noth- Brooke!" she barked, as the brunette unexpectedly grabbed the betraying bags out of her hands.

Peyton watched with baited breath as she opened the first one. Brooke stood there looking at its contents before pursing her lips and arching an eyebrow. She closed the bag and opened the other. When she closed the second bag, her brown eyes lifted to meet a sparking set of greens. A smirk firmly plastered across her painted lips. "Don't tell me he still does this every day." She whispered unbelieving, daring her to argue. When Peyton didn't, a huge smile covered Brooke's face followed by a puppy dog look and an, "Aww, P. Sawyer, this is seriously sweet."

Peyton rolled her eyes and gathered her books from her locker. She snatched the bags back out of Brooke's grasp and stuck one on top of her books. She sat the other in her locker; she'd be back for it at lunch, and followed Brooke to homeroom. _Yes,_ she thought as she pulled the muffin out of the bag in front of her, _he was seriously sweet._ The reminder left a smile on her face the entire day.

* * *

"Hey" she drawled out, pleasantly surprised when she stepped into her house that afternoon to find Lucas setting a basket on the floor by the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got here actually." He put his arm around her waist and leaned down to kiss her hello. "I thought you said you'd go out with me?" he reminded her.

"Yeah. What's up with that anyway? I thought there was still a no dating policy." She teased.

He shrugged, "I'm the captain, if I wanna take my _very_ _special_ cheerleader out, I will. Besides, it's nothing big."

"Nothing big, huh?" she spoke, noticing again, the picnic basket by the door. She took in his dark denim jeans and button down shirt and grinned. "OK. What should I wear?"

"I say you wear what you've got on," taking in her sports bra and kick pants; the tell tale sign that she'd just come from cheer practice.

She smirked, "Yeah, or not. Just give me a minute, I'll go change." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and disappeared up the stairs.

He heard the door behind him open and close and he turned to find a somber Brooke and a worried looking Nathan in front of him.

"Hey guys," he spoke uneasily. "What's up?"

"This," Nathan said as he handed Lucas a letter and plopped himself dejectedly on the couch next to Brooke.

Lucas read over the paper, his face falling as he came to the end. "I thought you were getting help?" he questioned the taller brunette.

"I was. I am." He defended. "In math and chemistry. I didn't know I was failing English Lit."

"OK." Peyton said as she bounded down the stairs. "I'm….ready," stopping abruptly at the discouraged faces of the people before her. "What's going on?" she looked to Lucas.

He handed her the letter that Nathan had given him but filled her in saying, "Nathan can't play in the state tournament this weekend if he doesn't bring up his English grade." When her confused eyes focused again on him he clarified, "He's ineligible."

"Ineligible!?" she exclaimed. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know." Nathan grumbled. "Turner just pulled me out of practice this afternoon and gave me the letter. Said if I didn't pull it up by the time the bus pulled out on Wednesday, I wouldn't be on it."

Brooke who had remained silent since she'd walked in finally spoke, "Are you sure there is nothing you can do to raise your grade?"

"Brooke I would have to get an _A_ on the next assignment in order to pull it up."

"Then get an A!" Lucas exclaimed.

"That's easy for you to say, you're second in the class!" Nathan argued. "You seem to breathe this stuff and I don't even see the point. To me they're just a bunch of dead guys who wrote some boring shi-"

"OK!" Peyton interrupted. She could see where this was headed. "Well to me, it looks like this is the perfect set up." At Nathan's incredulous look she continued, "Think about it. You have, Luke, here who, as you said, is second in the class. I'm guessing that means _Haley_ is first." She looked to Lucas who nodded the confirmation. "Where is Haley anyway, shouldn't she be-"

"I'm here," came the voice of the girl in question as she walked through the front door. "Sorry I'm late. What's going on?"

"Nathan has to get an A on the next Literature assignment if he wants to play in the state tournament this weekend" Peyton gave her the short version.

"OK." Haley spoke enthusiastically. "We'll that's the essay it's due tomorrow. What have you got?"

All eyes turned to Nathan expectantly. "Umm…well, I… I haven't started it yet."

"You haven't even started it!?" Lucas cried. "Nathan, that paper is a fifth of your final grade." He got no response. "OK. Fine. What did you get?" They had each been assigned a different quote from various authors to write a one page essay on.

"George Bernard Shaw- There are two tragedies in life: one is to lose your heart's desire, the other is to gain it."He recited watching as Haley sat down in the middle of the love seat across from him and Brooke. The snarl that crossed Brooke's lips did not go unnoticed by Peyton.

"OK." Lucas nodded, walking to a club chair at the head of the room. He led Peyton by the hand behind him and pulled her into his lap when he sat down. He ignored the smile and smirks he received from the other occupants of the room and wrapped a loving arm around her. "What do you know?"

"Um, that he was a Polish guy who died before I was born?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're not going to get an entire page out of _that_." Haley's usually cheerful voice spat out. "God Nathan why didn't you say something we could have worked on this."

"I- didn't- know- I- was- failing," Nathan spoke slowly. "Why doesn't anybody believe me?"

"Maybe because you don't just fail a class over night?" Lucas accused.

Brooke shifted uncomfortably in her seat, catching Peyton's attention. "Brooke, you're not saying anything," Peyton opened.

Brooke's mouth moved for a few seconds, noiselessly looking for words. "Well…I… uh…what did you say you had to do exactly Nathan?" she asked, diverting the attention. Peyton frowned, something was up.

"I have to write what I think Shaw meant when he said, and I quote, _again_, 'There are two tragedies in life: one is to lose your heart's desire, the other is to gain it.'"

"OK," she started, contemplating what he had said, "Well… clearly, Shaw had his heart broken once or twice," four heads popped up to look at her- that actually made sense.

"That makes a lot of sense Brooke." Peyton praised, earning an embarrassed smile from the dimpled brunette.

"She's right, Brooke, I think you're on to something," Lucas said, adjusting Peyton in his lap as he shifted in his seat, and Peyton's eyebrows shot to her hairline when she noticed the blush creep up in Brooke's cheeks. "I think Shaw was right," he continued, looking to Nathan and Haley, landing on Peyton before turning back to the group. "As we strain to grasp the things we desire, the things we think will make our lives better: money, popularity, fame... we ignore what truly matters -- the simple things: like friendship, family, and love. The things we probably already had."

"Yeah," Peyton spoke up, "I agree. I mean losing your heart's desire is tragic. But _gaining_ your heart's desire... It's all you can hope for." She turned to Lucas," This year, I wished for _love_," she said running her thumb over his jaw bone, "To immerse myself in someone else and to wake a heart long afraid to feel." She smiled at the serious eyes staring back into hers and turned to look at Nathan. "My wish was granted. And if having that is tragic… then _give_ me tragedy. Because, I wouldn't give it back for the world." She ended passionately.

Nathan nodded, "So, Mr. Shaw thinks that getting your heart's desire is a tragedy?" He spoke to himself, letting it sink in before lifting mischievous eyes to the couple in front of them, gesturing toward Peyton, "And you say, he's _wrong." _His overly animated face giving away his mocking disposition. "I mean, _clearly_, Shaw never kissed _Lucas Scott_." He said gaining a laugh from everyone in the room but the spiky blond, whose eyes had just fallen into slits.

Peyton leaned down to kiss his cheek adoringly before Nathan continued. "Seriously, as far as I'm concerned, Shaw was a punk! 'Cause you know what? Tragedies happen." He explained evenly, "What're you gonna do about it, give up? Quit?" he questioned looking to each one of them "No. When your heart breaks, you gotta fight like hell to make sure you're still alive. 'Cause you are, and that pain you feel: its life. The confusion and fear… that's there to remind you that somewhere out there is something better. And that something is worth fighting for."

When he finished they all starred at him dumbfounded.

"You know," Lucas started, "for a guy who's never been in love, you sure know quite a bit about heartbreak."

He shrugged, "Well, you know, I hear a lot of stories." He explained casually.

"That's great Nathan," Haley added enthusiastically, "now you just have to put that on paper and turn it in on time tomorrow. I think it's A+ material." She encouraged.

"Ya think?" he questioned boyishly.

"Definitely." She assured him.

"Ok." He stood, "Well, then I'm off. Thanks guys, wish me luck." He said as he walked out the door. He stuck his head back in a moment later, "Brooke, you comin'?"

"Oh, yeah." She said as she slowly stood from the couch, offering a tentative wave to the other occupants and following her ride out the door.

Lucas and Peyton gave each other a look before turning to Haley who widened her eyes, raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders before getting up and wordlessly walking out the door.

"What do you think that was about?" Lucas asked Peyton while she adjusted herself in his lap to face him.

"I don't know." she answered slowly, still thinking it over. "I don't know." She glanced at the clock and Lucas watched as an adorable pout came to her lips. "I guess it's too late to go on our date, huh?"

He shook his head, surprising her with a, "Nope," before gently easing her off of his thighs and standing up. "It's not far." He said softly and picked up the picnic basket. He grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch and headed towards her back door. "You comin'?" he called back to her when he noticed she was still standing there looking at him. She nodded her head grinning as she followed behind him.

They made the walk to the pond on the neighboring property and Lucas pulled a red checkered table cloth from the basket and spread it on the ground near a large boulder. He pulled out fried chicken that had obviously been bought that way, some simple vegetables and bread.

"When did you find time to do this? With school and practice, how did you…" she let the sentence hang, in awe.

He shrugged, "I had time." He said simply.

She shook her head in amazement. He was so good to her. "Luke," she shortened his name and he grinned. "You didn't have… you don't need…." she tried.

"Hey," he said softly wrapping his arms around her. "I love doing it." He assured her. "Peyton, you are so precious to me, and you deserve to be cherished." He whispered and she felt a sudden sting behind her eyes. "I'm just so…._thankful_ that I'm the one who _gets_ to do it." He spoke reverently.

He kissed her tenderly and when he pulled back she whispered, "Me too." Looking up at him with tear filled eyes. She laughed it off, pulling away from him and sitting down. "So, what do we have here." She said as she started opening containers.

He laughed and sat down to join her. "Always the food," he teased.

"Always." She nodded, smiling.

By the time they finished eating, Peyton was sitting between his legs leaning against him and he was propped up by the boulder behind him- the blanket he had grabbed on the way out wrapped around them. They were looking at the stars above them when she turned to him, gripping the collar of his shirt. "Whatcha doin' there Blondie?" he husked.

She smiled. "I always kinda thought of this as our spot." She confided to him.

He returned her little grin with one of his own, "Me too." He told her. "I remember the first time you brought me out here." He shook his head as the absurdity of the memory, "I couldn't believe you were skinny dipping." He chuckled.

"I can't help it," she defended softly as she stood from his grasp. "When I'm here…" she trailed as she took a few steps towards the waters' edge. "It's like it has this pull over me." She grinned turning to him, "It's like I can't _not_ get in." her large captivating green eyes widening as she stressed her point.

"Well then… it's a good thing it's barely March."

"What difference does that make?" her head cocked to one side.

"Peyton, that water has got to be freezing."

"Well, then" her voice dropped alluringly, "it's a good thing you're here to warm me up."

He was so dazed by the thoughts her words provoked that he didn't notice she was taking off her pants until they landed in a heap near his thigh. He watched as she pulled her top over her head and shimmied out of her panties. This facet of their relationship- the part where he got to see her so completely, so unobstructed, without apology-being so new, he had to remind himself to keep his mouth closed. When she unclasped her bra and slid the straps down off of her shoulders, his mouth went dry. And when she blew him a kiss and tossed him a sassy wink he gave up completely and let his jaw fall.

Something about his girl swimming naked in the water not ten feet in front of him did something to him and before he knew it he was stripping down as well, and joining her in the chilly water.

His sharp cry of "Ah" when the icy water hit him sent her into a fit of high pitched laughter. He sent a splash her way that did nothing to quell her spirits. He couldn't help but smile, her laughter was contagious, and he couldn't not laugh when she did.

He stroked his way over to her and let her splash him back in retribution as he treads the water in front of her. He took it for a few seconds before he reached forward and pushed her head under the water. She came up sputtering and he surprised her by pulling her slick body against his before she could say anything biting. He ran his hands up and down her arms trying to warm the goose flesh covering her limbs, humming in appreciation when she wrapped her long legs around his waist and pressed her lips to his, thrusting her tongue into his waiting mouth.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly when they pulled apart.

"For what?" he chuckled at the absurdity of her remark.

"For everything," she whispered again, softly shaking her head. "For being _you_ and for loving me. For making me breakfast and packing my lunches for longer than I can remember." He heard the tears in her voice but he let her continue. "For…for this," she spread one arm out toward their picnic, "and for this." She moved the same arm to the back of his neck, gently playing with the hairs there before gliding her fingers over his shoulder, down his chest to rest above his heart; he mirrored the action- placing his hand above her heart. "I just… I love you _so_ much." She stressed, pressing her forehead against his and tightening the hold her legs had around his waist.

"I love you too Peyton" he husked against her lips, "For—Always." He kissed her fervently then. He was going to say 'forever', that he would love her forever, but, forever just wasn't long enough.

* * *

"How'd it go?" was the way Lucas greeted Nathan when he saw him after first period Tuesday morning.

"I don't know. I just turned it in last hour. She said she'd have it graded by the end of the day, so I'd know in time for tomorrow." Nathan explained tiredly. The last three days had taken a lot out of him.

"What are we going to do if you can't play?" Lucas voiced the question they were all afraid to ask the night before.

Nathan clamped a hand on his shoulder, turning on his 'captain' mode, "Let's cross that bridge when we get there. If we get there. Who knows, maybe Haley was right," the first glimpse of a smile coming to his face.

Lucas nodded, _hopefully they wouldn't get there._

* * *

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed as she finally caught up with her in the parking lot after their final class had let out. She had been avoiding her all day and Peyton had had enough. "What is going on with you?" she asked as she grabbed the brunette by the arm attempting to halt her hasty retreat.

"Nothing," Brooke defended pulling her arm out of her grasp and heading for her car and coming to an abrupt stop. _What was she doing?_ She didn't even drive in today.

"Bullshit!" Peyton yelled, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. "You've been acting weird all day. You were acting weird last night too- what's up?" her voiced had turned compassionate by the end of her tirade.

Peyton grew worried as she watched the brown eyes fill with tears, "Bro-"

"It's all my fault." Her voice waivered as her hand flailed directionless in the air.

"What is?" Peyton stressed; confused. "Talk to me." She demanded at the petite mute.

"Nathan." She sniffed.

"What? Brooke, Nath-"

"No it is." She nodded her head vehemently. "I- I didn't like how much time he was spending with Haley." She admitted.

"Bro-"Peyton started but was interrupted.

"So when we got the letter in the mail saying that Nathan was failing _another_ class. I-I threw it away. I didn't think it would matter. He was already getting help with two classes and his grades were rising, I knew that if he found out about his English class he'd be spending even more time with her and I-"she was rambling, she didn't ramble. "It's my fault."

"Brooke, it is not your fault. You shouldn't have done that, but it's not your fault that Nathan is failing a class."

"You're right." She conceded, "It's just my fault that he's not passing it." Her voice rasped.

Peyton cursed herself. This was big news, way big news- on so many levels. "Brooke, why do even care? That Nathan's spending so much time with Haley, that is."

"I don't know," she shook her head tearfully. "I just- I guess when I saw the way you and Lucas were together- I thought maybe I could have that, too. Ya know? With Nathan." She confessed. "It'd always been the four of us. And now you and Lucas are pretty much doing your own thing and that left me and him. And now he's always with Haley and you're always with Lucas. Who does that leave for _me_?"

"Oh, B. Davis," she whispered, wrapping her arms around the tearful brunette. Brooke wrapped her arms around Peyton's waist in response, resting her chin on her shoulder. "I never meant to leave you out."

"I know." she said pulling away, wiping her eyes. "And I would never, ever hold that against you. That boy is so crazy about you." This brought a smile to the blonde's lips. "I just… I want what you have," she whispered, her voice going hoarse again.

"You'll get that Brooke." She promised. "Just not with Nate," she added as an afterthought. "You live with him- that is creepy on _so many_ levels." both girls dissolving into giggles as she climbed into her vintage convertible. She cocked an eyebrow when Brooke took residence in the passenger seat. "I take it this means I'm taking you home?"

"It's the least you can do." She spoke cheekily, "after abandoning me and all."

* * *

"Hey," he heard as the door closed when he walked out of the principal's office. He turned to face the quirky brunette. He smirked.

"You waitin' on me Haley James?" he asked, a hint of …something… in his voice.

"Maybe." She blushed. She so obviously was. "So…." She encouraged, hoping he'd say something. He didn't. "How'd it go?"

His face fell and instantly her heart constricted. He'd worked so hard. He handed her the rolled up paper that she'd helped him work on the night before. Her eyes blinked twice, focusing on the red mark, before her brain caught up with her mouth. "An A minus, Nathan!" she exclaimed turning her face up to the towering boy. He was wearing a huge smile causing her to do what any girl in her situation would do. She punched him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making me worry. I thought you'd failed!" she exclaimed but the smile that tugged on her lips gave her away. "You should be proud Nathan, you worked really hard on this." She held up the paper in her hand.

"I am." He stated proudly. "I say we celebrate." Throwing a friendly arm around her shoulders and leading her down the (now) empty hallway. His smile only widened when he saw the surprise in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks. She was too cute.

* * *

"I love seeing a flock of Ravens." Brooke chirped as they sat at the lunch table. The quad unusually full of black and blue with both the basketball team and the cheerleaders dressed in their warm ups- the approved travel garb.

"Unkindness," Lucas corrected setting his lunch tray down.

"What?" Nathan asked, looking up from his seat, clearly amused.

"A group of ravens is called unkindness." He informed.

Nathan rolled his eyes towards Brooke but Peyton indulged him with a, "My baby's so smart," before pecking his cheek causing Lucas to grin smugly at Nathan.

"You're pathetic, man, you know that?" Nathan questioned.

"Maybe so, but who's the one with the girl?" he questioned cheekily.

"Whatever," Nathan mumbled.

"Hey," Peyton spoke up. "Did you know that some people believe that raven's guide travelers to their destinations?" Nathan gave her a _what the hell_ look but she continued. "No seriously, I read it somewhere. Others say that the sight of a solitary raven is considered good luck while a group of ravens predicts trouble ahead. And a raven right before battle promises victory."

"Is that right?" Lucas asked slowly, lowly, although the other three occupants of the table could hear him perfectly.

"Yeah, kinda symbolic if you think about it." She said simply before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Lucas cocked an eyebrow at Nathan who nodded his head. Symbolic indeed.

* * *

"Let's play a game!" Brooke suggested from the back of the bus. The bus had left just after lunch to make the four hour drive to Charlotte where the state championship tournament was being held. The foursome had claimed their spots at the rear of the vehicle; she and Nathan sat opposite each other at the two end seats and Lucas and Peyton shared the seat in front of her; their bags were crammed into the seat opposite of them- giving them all a little more privacy than you would typically have in a bus filled with teenage students. She'd spent the past two hours waiting for someone else to suggest something before giving in and doing it herself.

"Like what?" Peyton asked from behind the seat that was in front of Brooke.

"Oh, look, she came up for air." Brooke snarked.

"We weren't making out, Brooke." Peyton defended as she pushed herself up from Lucas' chest. Shortly after the bus had pulled out, Lucas had turned so that his back was against the window with one leg spread out, resting against the back of the seat, leaving room for Peyton to lay down. She'd fallen asleep instantly.

"_For once._" She mumbled.

"Jealous?"

"OK. Girls." Nathan interrupted. "What did you have in mind Brooke?"

"20 questions!" she replied instantly.

"No!" was the adamant response from the other two.

"Oh come on, what else can you play on a bus? I'll start." She stuck her index finger to her thumb before turning to Nathan. "Nathan, if you could have any girl at the school, who would it be?"

"Brooke, he _can_ have any girl at the school." Peyton laughed as she took a long drink out of her water bottle, encouraging a smug look from Nathan.

"He cannot." Brooke argued.

"Can too," Nathan laughed, pointing out. "I had you didn't I."

Brooke's mouth fell open indignantly and Peyton about snotted water out of her nose. Lucas, who had been, until now, clueless reading a book, spoke up, "Not really a feat, Nate."

Brooke sat back in a huff with her arms crossed as the other three laughed at her expense. "Fine!" she pouted. "Lucas, if you had to pick one person to be standing next to you when your dreams came true, who would it be?" They all looked at him expectantly.

"Like what dreams?" he searched.

"Any of them." She clarified, "all of them."

He thought for a moment before coming to his decision, "I guess I would have to say my dad." He backed up his decision with, "He's always been there for me- I would want him with me."

"Aggg" Brooke growled, "You're no fun at this."

He chuckled, "OK," and went back to his book.

Nathan and Peyton rolled their eyes and each went in search of something else to do while Brooke pouted her way through the remainder of the trip.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel they would be staying at just before 5pm. Everyone was doubled up in the hotel rooms except for Nathan and Lucas who had managed to get private rooms. Two of their players had come down with the flu leaving an extra room. Being the captains they took it upon themselves to decide who got to use it, and since they were rooming together anyhow…well, it just made sense. They'd had a light practice that night to get used to the floor that they would be playing on and won their games both Thursday and Friday night.

They'd been instructed to lay low and not to get into any trouble, seeing as their last game was tomorrow night. It was a double elimination tournament, if they won their game Saturday they'd take home the trophy. No one planned on getting into trouble, least of all Lucas. But then he caught sight of a familiar blond in a corner hallway just down from their rooms. He was walking towards her when a hand, a man's hand, slipped out from the vending alcove and pulled her in by the waist.

His blood boiled. He picked up his pace even as he saw her startle and pull away. When he reached the cut out, his hand was immediately around her forearm, her large emerald eyes shooting up to his. He saw the relief there as she started gently shaking her head. He ignored her warning before turning to face the ass that had dared to touch his girl.

He was surprised, although thinking about it maybe he shouldn't have been, to see the player from Wilmington sitting casually atop the washing machine. "Number three," a smooth loathing voice taunted him, as he aimed for a reaction out of Lucas. "Always the hero or just my luck?" he smirked at the fuming blond.

"Lucas, please" Peyton pleaded, "Let's just go."

"Yeah _Lucas_ just go. Can't have you lookin' bad in front of our girl."

Before the arrogant boy knew what hit him, Lucas had him pinned up against the wall. He heard Peyton's sharp cry of his name as he pushed his forearm into the other boy's chin. "She's mine." He whispered lowly, his blue eyes burning holes through the other guy. _Mark_.

"Lucas, stop it." Peyton hissed, looking around, her pleading voice came to his ears and he slowly lowered his arm, never taking his eyes off his adversary.

A smirk again covered Mark's face as he said, "Yeah, Lucas, can't be getting into trouble now." Watching them turn to walk away, his lips curling into a sinister smile as he winked at Peyton "Catch ya later, sweetheart." His head hit the back of the wall before he even realized he'd been punched.

"Lucas!" Peyton shouted, pulling him out of the hallway before they could be caught with the bleeding punk.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she fumed when they rounded the corner.

Lucas' head snapped to hers, his eyes falling to slits, "What's wrong wit- Peyton! That guy was practically groping you in front of me!"

"He was not groping me!" she shouted. People were starting to stick their heads out of their doors at the commotion. "He was just trying to get a reaction out of you." Sticking a finger to his chest, she'd lowered her voice, whispering harshly as he pulled her by the arm through the door to his room.

"Yeah? Well, it worked!" he could feel his temper flaring. He shouldn't need to defend himself for defending her.

"Did you even think about the team, Lucas? About Whitey? This is his last chance at a State Championship, too! There are so many people counting on you this weekend!" she reminded him sternly. "What if someone had seen you? You wouldn't be able to play in the game tomorrow!"

"Peyton," he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "I am not going to stand by and watch some guy hit on you." He rationalized. "What were you even doing out there by yourself?"

"It's a hotel Lucas!" she shouted, her temper flaring again, "it's not like I was out walking in some dark ally."

"Peyt, I wasn-"

"No Lucas!" she insisted. "I don't _belong_ to you."

His heart dropped and he stepped back before placing his hands on her upper arms. "Peyton, I-"

"I'm not some piece of property that you get to determine who I can talk to and who I can't."

"That's not what I-"

"Yes, it is." She whispered. She shook her head pulling herself from his grasp. "I can't do this right now." She pulled his door opened.

"Peyton," he whispered pleadingly as she walked through the door. He had to know what she meant; she couldn't just leave. "Can't do what?" he shouted, following after her. He lowered his voice when he caught up with her in the hall. His head was shaking frantically, begging her not to confirm what he was so afraid that she was saying, "You can't do what Peyton."

Hearing the tears in his voice she refused to meet his eyes. She placed her left hand over his that was gripping her upper right arm. "I just can't be here right now." She whispered hoarsely. "You should get some sleep," finally pulling her eyes up to his. "You have a big game tomorrow."

He was still standing in the hallway long after her room door closed. When he was finally able to pull himself to his room and into bed, sleep was the farthest thing from his grasp.

* * *

Saturday rolled in bleak and hazy, the forecast calling for rain. _The perfect weather for the perfect mood_ Lucas thought as he walked into the gym a few hours before their game. He saw his dad talking with Nathan and Whitey near the bleachers. He walked over and listened in on their ideas for strategies against the opposing team, the Wilmington Wolverines- _great_.

A chill went down his spine and he knew without turning around that Peyton had entered the gym. He turned around anyway to see her talking with Brooke underneath the goal. Her hands were moving animatedly; they were obviously discussing some routine they had planned. He walked over to the girls and sighed when their conversation stopped. She had been actively avoiding him all morning and it was getting old.

"Peyton, can we talk?" he requested.

"I can't, I'm busy." She responded quietly.

"Peyt." He pleaded.

"I'm busy, Lucas." She barked.

The use of his full first name did not go unnoticed by the disheartened blond, or the brunette who cocked a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

He huffed a 'Fine' before walking purposefully over to where he had left his things, grabbing his bag and muttering something about being in the locker room.

Peyton bit her lip uneasily when three sets of eyes turned to look at her. Four if you counted Brooke.

"Peyton?" Brooke questioned.

"No." she answered. "I don't want to talk about it." And that was the end of that conversation. Brooke knew it wasn't wise to leave these lovers to their quarrel, but what could she do?

To say that the game wasn't going well would be an understatement. Being two short on the bench put them at a disadvantage to begin with, but with Lucas' mind preoccupied, Nathan felt as if he was pretty much carrying the team on his own. He wasn't bearing it too well.

Lucas' fists would visibly clinch anytime Mark would play near Peyton. Nathan, being privy to the incident the night before, well… witnessing the end of it in the hallway, could understand Lucas' stance. He really could. But he wasn't going to let him ruin the game for everyone else. "You know she's crazy about you." The blank stare he received from the blond made him shake his head before dribbling to the other end of the court.

Peyton felt bad, she knew that she was the reason that Lucas was playing so poorly. She also knew that she shouldn't have been so hard on him. He really hadn't done anything wrong at least not anything that she didn't know that he would do given the circumstances. She knew him well enough to anticipate his reactions- she just wished that he would stop and think, sometimes, about the possible consequences. So, she cheered extra hard when he had the ball and kicked extra high when he made a basket, hoping that her extra 'cheer' no matter how forced would be enough to help him win his game.

"He won't care," Brooke's knowing voice came out of nowhere from the line beside her. Peyton turned to look at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Won't care about what?" she asked

"Whatever it is you think you've done- he'll forgive you." She gently promised, giving a small smile to the hollow stare of her struggling friend.

Lucas nearly balked when Mark openly whistled when Peyton did a toe touch after he'd landed a shot. He was ready to pommel the guy until he recalled Peyton's words from the night before. He took solace in noticing, a, that Peyton was oblivious that Mark was even in the gym, and that was because, b, she was staring right at him. He allowed a corner of his mouth to turn up in a tentative grin, stretching the other corner after her own lips stretched across her face, showing off the whites of her perfectly straight teeth.

And then he was on fire. He hit every shot he sent up after that. He'd sent Nathan a smirk when he heard the brunette mumble '_it's about damn time_' and landed another three pointer.

The game was tied with four seconds left. The other team had Nathan cornered when he tossed the ball to Lucas who had miraculously been left unguarded. He threw the ball up and the gym went silent. They watched with baited breath as it arched perfectly and landed with a 'swish' just before the buzzer went off. Lucas fell to his knees in triumph as the crowd went wild.

He was pulled to his feet in a daze and looking for Peyton. He needed to see her. His dad wrapped his arms around him squeezing tightly as he congratulated him and told him how proud he was- he nodded his thanks. His mind was working on overdrive trying to find his girlfriend. Why wasn't she on the court with him? Why wasn't she in his arms telling him how proud she was?

He stood on the balls of his feet trying to locate her. His heart plummeted when he realized that she _wasn't_ there. Even as the confetti rained down and the team lifted him and Nathan onto their shoulders, trophy held high above their heads, he couldn't push the disappointment away. He couldn't find it in him to care that he had just played the biggest game of his life, that he'd scored the winning shot or that there were scouts there from colleges all over the country to watch him play. All that he could focus on were the sparkling green eyes and the blond curls that were missing. And suddenly, in that moment, his triumph was not a state championship, but a moment of clarity.

As the team lowered Lucas and Nathan to the ground the crowd gradually dispersed. The boys made their way noisily to the bus which Lucas seemed to be the only one to notice that none of the cheerleaders were on. Once to the hotel, the rowdy team and dejected Lucas made their way to their rooms to spend one last night before heading back to Tree Hill.

He slid his key card into the door and waited for the light to turn green before turning the handle and pushing heavily on the metal slab. He stuck the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle before allowing the door to fall closed and latching the locks. He tossed his key on the table and dropped his bag on the floor. He walked farther into the door and stopped short.

She was sitting on his bed, back propped up against his headboard, legs crossed at the ankles. She was still in her uniform. When he stood there frozen, just staring at her, she scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up.

"I'm sorry."

"You're here" came out simultaneously as they each reached for the other.

"Of course I'm here," she whispered, raising a hand to grip his jersey at his chest. "Where else would I be?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly, looking down to watch his own hands gripping her hips, before the obvious answer hit him, "in _your_ room?"

She laughed humorlessly, "Well, apparently, I'm homeless." She informed him.

His face cocked to the side in question before she elaborated, "Brooke has _plans_ tonight with one of the guys on the team. Something about finding out if what you said about Aaron was true," she shook her head, "anyways, she kicked me out." She scrunched her face up. "I really am sorry." She said softly, tears coming to her eyes.

"Pey-"

"No, you- you were just trying to protect me." She conceded.

"I love you Peyton." He stated firmly, raising his hands to her upper arms and pulling her up a little, so that only her toes were on the ground, to look into his eyes. "You can't ask me to stand back and watch someone fuck with you." His voice, his language, both gave way to the intensity of his emotions over the event. "I _can't_ do it, Peyt." His eyes pleading with her to understand that it wasn't that he wouldn't, it was the physically _could not_ let it happen.

She nodded; opening her mouth she whispered softly, "I love you."

His eyes closed and he grinned pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you, too."

He stood there unmoving for several moments, blue eyes boring into green, before she questioned him, "What?"

He shook his head in the negative. "Nothing. I just- I really wanna kiss you." He admitted somewhat shyly.

She giggled at his childish behavior, "then kiss me you goof."

He allowed his knees to bend slightly before popping back up in a semi hop of relief before pressing his lips passionately to hers. He kissed her deeply, one hand pressed to the small of her back and the other placed behind her neck pulling her even deeper into him. It'd only been a day, one day, since he'd done this last and he'd already felt as if his world was falling apart.

When she pulled back, through the fog in his head, he heard her whisper something that sounded like, "You did it."

He looked at her confused. "Did what?"

She pushed against his chest lightly thinking that he was messing with her. "Won the state championship."

His eyes brightened and for the first time that night he felt joy over the victory. "Yeah, we did." He kissed her lips again.

"So, how did it feel?" she pushed for details, "You've wanted this for so long."

"Yeah," he confirmed, "it felt…" _empty_-, he paused and looked into her beautiful green eyes. He cupped her cheek with the hand that had been on her neck and ran his thumb back and forth over her jaw line. "Peyt?" he started tentatively, "You remember on the bus the other day when Brooke asked who I wanted next to me when all my dreams came true."

She nodded, too entranced by his eyes to form any words.

"I was wrong Peyton." He stated clearly. Her brow furrowed. "It's you."

She shook her head dumbly trying to shake away the blue stars she was seeing, "What?"

"When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me. It's you. It's you, Peyton." He was adamant, his blue eyes boring holes straight to the depths of her soul. "It's you." He whispered again before pressing his demanding lips to her pliant ones.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so long, but seriously, I feel like I could have written another 5 chapters for this story. But I promised you I'd wrap it up today and I did, so there it was the final chapter.

So, I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I cannot express how much the reviews mean. They are such motivation!

Also, I have been writing the sequel which is entitled '_Thinking of You_' and will post the first chapter in the next few weeks. Therefore, if you would like to be notified when that is posted then be sure you click the little "Author Alert" button. Maybe if I get a lot of reviews for this last chapter or new story reviews I might be persuaded to post chapter 1 sooner :-)

Seriously, thank you so much!


End file.
